


Kalagang Drabbles

by hidden_inside_of_you



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidden_inside_of_you/pseuds/hidden_inside_of_you
Summary: A collection of short Kalagang fics that I originally posted on Tumblr. I am open to prompts so if there is a scene you would like to see, please leave a comment with your request! I'll write anything you ask for.There are a few AUs interspersed in here, but the vast majority of the chapters are canon-compliant with Seasons 1 & 2 (but not with the Special.)





	1. Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thank_god_for_gravity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thank_god_for_gravity/gifts), [NightjarPatronus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightjarPatronus/gifts).



> 1\. To avoid confusion -- I wrote some of these before I watched the Special, when I was aware of some spoilers (such as the constant presence of Rajan.) Therefore, I wrote them thinking they would be compliant with the Special...but that didn't exactly work out. Just assume that some of these drabbles take place during my own version of the Special.
> 
> 2\. These aren't chronological. I just write them as I receive prompts. 
> 
> 3\. Gifted to the lovely Thank_god_for_gravity for inspiring me to post my Tumblr fics here and to Nightjar_Patronus for putting up with my nonstop BS.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the takedown of BPO.

Kala sits down on the floor of the bathroom, leaning against the wall and glancing cautiously out at the rest of the safehouse, where the others are sleeping, planning, or pacing restlessly.

She suddenly couldn’t bear to be around such a large group. Perhaps she wouldn’t have sought out privacy if it was just her Cluster, not their allies, friends, and Rajan, but with all the unfamiliar prying eyes and Rajan’s permanently-suspicious expression, she had to escape.

She breathes out slowly, body aching from bruises and overworked muscles; she’s never run so much in her life or taken so many bad falls. She stretches her wrists out and looks at her fingers in the fading light – the pale pink manicure is gone and her knuckles are dusky with blood and bruises.

The carpet is comfortable enough in here, and she supposes she can sleep for a while; she’s just leaned her head back and closed her eyes when she hears a voice.

“Kala?”

She turns. “Wolfgang.”

He’s standing in the doorway, silhouetted so she can’t see his features, but she knows from experience that his expression is wary – brows slightly knitted, eyes slightly narrowed.

“What are you doing?” he asks softly.

“Escaping,” she admits.

He nods slowly, then checks over his shoulder and comes into the bathroom. She presses her lips together, annoyed that he has to check; she would give almost anything for time alone, but there’s still work to be done.

“How are you?” he asks.

She closes her eyes. An honest conversation about how she is will surely make her cry, and she’s not in the mood to cry. She did enough of that before they reunited. She shakes her head slightly and he nods in understanding. Then he gently turns her arm over, looking at a bruise; she watches his fingers on her skin and her eyes seek his.

“You must be sore,” he mentions.

She hums noncommittally. He looks at her and she relents.

“I’m so sore,” she admits quietly. “Everything hurts and I didn’t even do much of the fighting. I don’t know how you and Sun are still on your feet.”

His mouth twitches in a small smile and he thumbs over her arm. She breathes in, desperate for the touch but unsure if it’s appropriate with Rajan one room away.

“It’s my back, mostly,” she grumbles, shifting her hips into a more comfortable position, letting herself settle slightly closer to him.

“What did you do to it?”

She pauses, then says with a raised eyebrow, “I think it’s from this morning when I fell on that bike rack…”

He grins and tucks her hair behind her ear. “Yeah, that was embarrassing so none of us mentioned it.”

She laughs and gently shoves him. “Stop it! I didn’t see it until it was too late! And I was wearing heels, I’d like to see you try that…”

He plucks at the patterned shirt he’s wearing. “Who knows, after the pink jacket, anything’s possible…”

She grins, then glances down and shakes her head, expression softening into a smile. “I’m trying not to be so hopeful, there’s still so much to do, but…” She looks up at him with wide, careful eyes. “I care, of course I care, what happens with BPO but I would be lying if I said I care more about that than I care about…this.”

He breathes in, surprised, and responds with a nod and a faint smile. She smiles too, inching still closer, and then she groans quietly.

“Back?” he guesses.

She sighs and nods. He glances outside the bathroom, checking again, and then hesitantly says, “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

Kala stares at him. “Oh, I don’t know if we should…” She trails off, looking out the door. Then she breathes in, extends her foot, and shuts the door with a soft kick. “Okay.”

He looks at her with a new appreciation. “Really?”

She nods, skin suddenly flushed. She pulls her hair over one of her shoulders, then leans forward and looks at him invitingly, and he trails a hand softly down her back.

“Here,” he mumbles, nudging her so she’s in front of him.

She takes a steadying breath, trembling slightly in anticipation – they haven’t had the time to get reacquainted with each other’s touch. He squeezes her shoulders, then rubs her back gently, lingering on each vertebra and thumbing over the delicate bones of her ribcage. She leans her head forward and closes her eyes. He smiles at the rate of her pulse under his touch.

“It’s just me,” he says quietly.

“I know,” she breathes. “But you haven’t touched me like this since…”

He nods in response, working down her back, pausing at the base of her spine to massage the stretch of muscle along her sides. She hums at the feeling and he drinks in the sound, then tugs gently on her shirt, asking.

She glances at him over her shoulder, eyes bright. Then she smiles faintly and nods, so he slides his hands under the fabric and over her warm skin. He massages her back for a moment before gliding his palms up, over her thin shoulder blades and back down; he pauses as his fingers pass over the band of her bra.

She wets her lips and glances at him. “You…you can…if you want.”

He raises his eyebrows, then neatly unclasps her bra and thumbs over the skin this exposes. She breathes in, eyes closed again, head tilted back, and tries not to smile so openly.  

“You’re good at this,” she murmurs.

“Is it helping?” he asks.

“I think so,” she replies, adding more quietly, “you feel nice.”

“So do you,” he says quietly, and she shivers while he pulls his fingers lightly along her spine.

He gives her lower back a final squeeze and lets his hands fade away; she leans against him and he puts his arms around her, pulling her closer. She turns her face up to look at him and smiles.

“Thank you,” she says.

He chuckles. “I wanted to.”

She takes both of his hands and intertwines her fingers with his. Then she takes a breath, stretches, and touches her nose to his. His fingers tighten around hers, surprised, and she swallows.

“Can we stay here for a few minutes?” she asks.

He nods, nuzzling into her hair, and kisses her above her ear. After a moment, he grins gently.

“Why bathrooms?”

She laughs. “I have no idea.”

They press closer, laughing together. Then they soften, meeting eyes, and they stay like this, simply indulging in each other’s presence.  

 


	2. Come over here and make me.

Wolfgang glances into the kitchen, where Kala has a large ladder balanced against the counter; she’s stretching on the top rung of it, reaching with a paintbrush to touch up the wall near the ceiling. He shakes his head, glancing at the clock on the stove – 1:27 a.m. – and back at Kala.

“Babe?” he murmurs.

“I’m almost done,” she says energetically. She wipes her brow and glances over her shoulder at him. “Doesn’t it look nice?”

He leans against the doorframe and folds his arm, looking her over – she’s wearing beat-up jeans, a loose white tank-top with paint splatters, and a bright blue scarf around her head.

“You look nice,” he tells her.

She rolls her eyes fondly and turns around, continuing to paint.

“Kala, it’s one in the morning, I want to go to bed,” he says.

She gestures around the kitchen. “It isn’t going to paint itself. We said we would have the whole apartment painted by our birthday.”

“We’re idiots, we miscalculated,” he laughs.

“No,” she says insistently. “This apartment will be painted by then.”

He shakes his head, reaching for the beer he left on the counter earlier, and lifts it to his mouth. He watches her for a moment, standing on her toes to reach the highest corner of the wall.

“Need some help?” he teases.

She turns and fixes him with a stare. “I’m not that short.”

“You’re not that tall, either,” he murmurs as he sips his beer.

“Teasing me won’t make me stop painting,” she says smugly, reaching for a roller and dragging it through the sage green paint.

He laughs and glances down. They still have the kitchen to finish and their bedroom; they should have started earlier to be done by their birthday, but starting earlier would have meant a shorter honeymoon.

“Kala,” he says again.

“Wolfgang?” she replies, matching his tone, still painting.

“Stop painting,” he says.

She pauses, dipping the roller in the paint again. Then she shrugs playfully. “Come over here and make me.”

He looks up in interest, gauging her tone, which is insolent but slightly suggestive as well. He sets his beer aside and walks up to the ladder, then reaches out to tug on one of her ankles. She giggles immediately and kicks him off.

“I didn’t mean make me fall!” she says.

He grins and tugs on the same ankle, with a firmer grip so she can’t kick him away so easily.

“Fine,” she says. “I can still paint like this.”

He slides his fingers up her calf and twitches them against her skin, tickling her. She leans her head down, trying not to laugh, and ends up half-whining, half-snorting.

“That was a pretty sound,” he says, starting to laugh.

“It’s your own fault, you know what tickling does to me,” she says breathlessly, shaking her leg so he lets go.

She huffs and continues to paint. He watches her, deciding on the next step. He smirks at an idea, then steps onto one of the rungs of the ladder, takes her waist, and lifts her in his arms. She laughs loudly, struggling.

He sets her down and she turns around, overwhelmed with laughter, and shoves him. Then she points accusingly at him with her paintbrush.

“The joke is on you, because there is part of the wall over here that needs to be painted, and I don’t need a ladder for that.”

“Try it,” he says confidently.

She raises her eyebrows. “I will.”

She walks over to a section of bare wall near the fridge, taking the paint bucket with her, hanging it over her wrist. She dips the brush into it and extends it to the wall, and then Wolfgang steps up behind her, hugs her, and kisses the back of her neck. She softens, swallows, and stubbornly keeps painting.

“I can ignore you,” she murmurs. “I successfully ignored my urges for two years with you.”

He laughs, moving her hair away from her neck and pressing another, messier kiss to her neck, then gently bites the helix of her ear. She breathes in sharply and he smirks, moving his hands over her hip bones.

She grumbles and dips her brush in the paint. He hums, thinking, then tugs her shirt out of her pants and skims over her belly and her ribs. Her muscles tighten under the touch.

“You missed a spot,” he says as he draws his hands along her arms, pausing at her shoulders to tug each strap of her tank top down.

She clicks her teeth in annoyance. “I did not.”

“Really?” he asks, coasting his hands around her ribs, then under her shirt to squeeze her breasts.

Her breath halts. “N-no. I did not miss a spot.”

“I think you did,” he goes on, pushing her breasts together and squeezing them again.

She squares her shoulders and breathes out, swirling the paint in the bucket to ensure it’s evenly mixed, and then continues to paint.

“You’re good,” he mumbles, sliding his hands down, fingers now brushing the waistband of her jeans.

He unbuckles them and she tilts her head back, laughing.

“Wolfgang.”

“What? If I turn you on enough you’ll forget about painting.”

“I thought you said you wanted to go to bed.”

“Now I want to stay awake and have sex with you out of spite.”

“Spite. A very normal reason to have sex,” she jokes, nodding.

He laughs and squeezes her hips, then hugs her tightly from behind and kisses the side of her neck.

“Kala…”

She giggles. “God, Wolfgang, be patient.”

He shrugs, pinches her backside, and says, “Okay, you left me with no choice.”

Before she can respond, he scoops her up in his arms and starts towards the hallway. She struggles and kicks her feet, and finally resorts to painting a wide stripe of green across his cheek with her brush. He stops walking and stares at her.

“You did not.”

She smirks. “You left me with no choice.”

He wrestles the brush out of her hand and paints the tip of her nose. She laughs and tries to get it back, but he won’t give it to her, so she hooks her leg around the counter and tugs, finally freeing herself from his grip. She dashes to the paint stand for another brush, quickly dips it in the paint, and splatters him with it by swatting the brush in his direction.

He opens his arms wide and looks down at himself. “These are good clothes…”

She grins. “You need more color in your wardrobe.”

He laughs and flicks his brush at her, producing a similar effect. She throws her hands up to protect her face, then retaliates. Suddenly they’re locked in an all-out paint war – Kala screaming and dancing out of reach, Wolfgang laughing and swearing loudly. They stop when their neighbor knocks on the wall and shrieks something in French; they look at each other silently, both panting, and then burst into fresh laughter.

“Oh my God,” says Kala, covering her face. “We’re such children.”

He grins and pulls her closer by her wrist, then wipes a bit of paint off her cheek. “We should shower.”

She nods, then steps away, takes her shirt off, balls it up, and throws it playfully at him.

“Last one there has to clean this up tomorrow,” she says, throwing her shoes off haphazardly and hurrying towards the bathroom.

He follows her, also undressing as rapidly as possible. When they reach the bathroom, they look at each other for a moment, animated and breathless. Then they share a forceful kiss, bodies close together, and she smiles against his lips. They chuckle as they pull away, meeting eyes, and she reaches to turn on the faucet.


	3. Wanna dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during Nomanita's wedding.

Kala shivers in the breeze as she walks along the glittering, open-air dance floor at the Eiffel Tower. It was a warm day, but as night fell, the temperature dropped and she can sense rain in the air.

She pulls her shawl more tightly around her and glances into the crowd for Wolfgang – he disappeared a moment ago to get some champagne, and she has a feeling that he got delayed by the unruly celebration of Felix, Will, and Capheus, who started a chorus of  _La Vie En Rose_ and are now drunkenly belting it to a very amused Nomi and Amanita.

She waits along the banister which is illuminated with a thousand fairy lights, now watching the city, filled with relief – she would think of Paris whenever she felt herself lose hope over the last few weeks, but now, she doesn’t have to think of it as a dream. She can begin to consider it as a true possibility for her future, their future.

She looks down to hide an overwhelmed grin, and then glances up at Wolfgang’s approach – she smiles at his tuxedo, though as expected, he’s already loosened his tie and his collar. He hands her a glass of champagne and shakes his head slightly.

“Did you escape them?” she murmurs, smirking in amusement.

He grins. “Barely.”

She takes a sip of champagne, then smiles ruefully. “Everyone wants us to celebrate with them…”

“Tomorrow,” he says quietly. “You’re mine tonight.”

She laughs and stretches to kiss him quickly. “Oh, I am?”

He nods and puts his hands on her waist. She bites her bottom lip playfully and drinks more champagne.

“You know,” she murmurs, “I asked Riley once what it’s like to be together in person…and she was quite enthusiastic about it…so, my expectations are very high.”

He grins. “They should be, I’ve never left a woman disappointed.”

“ _Wolfgang_ ,” scolds Kala, laughing.

He starts to laugh too, squeezing her waist and pulling her closer. She flushes, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“We can’t leave a wedding early, can we?” she jokes.

He shakes his head and takes a drink. “No.”

She hums impatiently, touching her fingertips to his lips and looking into his eyes. “I missed you so much.”

He glances down, smiling faintly. “I love you.”

She breathes in sharply, surprised; then she softens, touches her nose against his, and whispers tearfully, “I love you, too.”

He kisses her and they stay close for a moment, breathing each other in. He notices her sway instinctively to the music and he glances at her.

“Kala?” he says quietly.

She looks up, beaming at the sound of her name.

“Want to dance?” he goes on.

She perks an eyebrow and smiles. Then she nods, finishes her champagne, and he does the same. He takes her hand and pulls her towards the dance floor, where other couples are swirling to the soft waltz that Gunnar and his friends are providing. Kala adjusts her shawl and smiles gently at Wolfgang, who pulls her closer than she was expecting.

“Oh,” she murmurs, finding their noses nearly touching.

He holds her waist. “Too close?”

She laughs. “Well, yes, if we care about the proper way to dance.” She puts her arms around his neck. “But we don’t care about that.”

He smiles and shakes his head in agreement, breathing in the soft fragrance of her hair, closing his eyes to focus on her warmth under his touch; though there were moments of calm, tonight is the first time they’re truly free to be alone together, the first time they don’t have to modify the way they look at each other or resist the urge to touch.

Kala leans against him and her lips flash in a quick, amused smile.

“I didn’t know you knew how to dance,” she says.

“I don’t,” he replies.

“Oh,” she laughs, nuzzling her nose against his. “It seems like you do.” Then she grins and presses closer. “Then again, I’m not paying much attention.”

He smiles. “No.”

Then he kisses her and she moans happily into his mouth, fingers tightening on his shoulders; she’s suddenly hyperaware of his body against hers and she finds herself breathless in the best way. He spreads his fingers on her back and pulls her closer and she smiles against his lips.

When he pulls away, he rests his forehead against hers while they dance.

“I think I know what Riley meant, about presence,” she murmurs after a moment. “When I’m with you…there’s nothing else, only this. I didn’t know it was possible to feel like this.”

“There was something missing before,” he replies.

She nods. “I wanted to be with you in person so badly that I was distracted by how much I wanted that, and I couldn’t just…exist with you.”

He nods in agreement. She smiles suddenly, squeezing his shoulders.

“I like this,” she says quietly.

“Dancing?” he asks.

She nods. “I love to dance, but it’s even better like this, with you.”  She glances down, smirking gently, and continues in a whisper. “Watch this…take my hand, and lift your arm, and then you can spin me…”

He hesitates, then follows her instructions; she tries to spin, but can’t quite fit under his arm, so she pushes him away for more space, then stumbles on his feet; he quickly takes her waist to prevent her from falling and she presses her face into his chest, laughing.

“Oh my God,” she murmurs.

He laughs too. “I told you I don’t know how to dance.”

“Here,” says, still chuckling, taking a step back. “One more time.”

They try again, and this time she spins beautifully, smiling as she turns to reach him again.

“Better,” she says, nudging his nose with her own.

He nods, smiling gently.

“But I’d rather dance like this,” she goes on, pressing closer.

He nods again, kissing her, and then she snuggles her face into his shoulder and he hugs her while they dance, waiting for the celebration to wind down so they can leave together.


	4. Wait a minute, are you jealous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the takedown of BPO.

Kala groans, setting her bags in the hall of the safehouse and briefly shutting her eyes. She’s always been more comfortable in chaotic environments – anywhere loud, hectic, and warm feels like home. But today, she would prefer to be alone, and she can’t be. The Cluster is planning and preparing with their allies without pausing to breathe – the longest respite she got was lunch with Wolfgang, Felix, and inconveniently, Rajan. It didn’t help her mood when Lila showed up briefly.

She fishes through her purse for an elastic band and puts her hair in a ponytail, then unzips her jacket and lifts the tray of focaccia and cheese that they’ll have for dinner. She volunteered to get it so she could have a moment of privacy.

She walks into the living room, finding the entire Cluster plus Rajan, and breathes out in disappointment. She’s not sure what she was hoping for – Wolfgang, alone, with a bottle of wine? Wolfgang, alone, with a movie to watch? Wolfgang, alone, with a large bed and no morning obligations? She sighs. None of those hopes are realistic.

She sets the tray of focaccia down on the table in front of the couch and the Cluster disperses from their places around computers and blueprints to pause for dinner. She automatically puts together a plate and hands it to Rajan and she feels Wolfgang’s gaze on her, slightly cold. He pauses as he reaches for some bread, then withdraws his hand, extracting cigarettes from his pocket.

He goes for the door – Sun and Will roll their eyes at each other – and Kala pauses, watching him. Rajan frowns slightly and takes the plate out of her hand. She looks away, puts together another plate of food, and walks towards the door without comment. She goes down a small brick hallway to a courtyard, where she finds Wolfgang leaning against a stone wall, glancing out at the city, smoking.

“I brought you some–”

“Don’t want any.”

She exhales, setting the plate aside on a table and folding her arms.

“Wolfgang.”

He doesn’t respond. She thinks it’s extraordinarily childish that they still communicate this way after nearly losing each other, but she can’t say she doesn’t understand it. She walks up to him and leans against the wall with her back, glancing at him until her gaze forces him to look up.

“What?” he says sharply.

She looks away, hurt. “I don’t know what I did.”

“Yes you do–”

“I’m not going to treat him terribly just because he annoys you! If anyone did anything wrong it was us, not him.”

Wolfgang takes a drag of his cigarette and shakes his head slightly.

“Kala, I don’t want to argue with you after everything.”

“I don’t either,” she agrees, gesturing. “But saying we don’t want that doesn’t fix anything.”

He glances down and doesn’t speak. She hugs herself, looking at the wall of the safehouse. Then a thought comes to her and she looks at him.

“Wait,” she says carefully.

He looks at her reluctantly.

“Wolfgang, are you jealous?”

He looks away, eyes flashing in annoyance, and says too-convincingly, “No.”

“Oh my God,” murmurs Kala. She nearly starts to laugh, but decides this would be inappropriate given Wolfgang’s mood and rather mean towards Rajan. “You’re jealous. You’re jealous of – of Rajan? Why?”

“I’m not–”

“You are,” she teases.

Wolfgang turns and flicks the ash off his cigarette. “He’s had a life with you. He eats dinner with you. He’s slept in the same bed as you. I’ve wanted that for months and I haven’t gotten it, are you really that surprised if I’m jealous?”

Kala balks, unprepared for this response. She softens, regretting her playful tone.

“I…I’m sorry, I…” She breathes in to steady herself.  "Wolfgang, you know that I–“

“I don’t know what I know, Kala, you haven’t exactly said what you need to.”

“I’ll tell him,” she mumbles. “I think he knows.” She pauses, then continues more quietly, “I love you and I don’t love him. What else do you want to hear?” She sniffles. “I love you and I don’t love him…”

He nod slowly. “I want time alone with you to…”

“Remember what we mean to each other,” she fills in softly. “It’s been so hectic.”

He nods again, and she turns, standing closer to him.

“Wolfgang, you have nothing to be jealous of,” she says sincerely, continuing with a smile, “first of all, look at you.”

He frowns at her and she blushes.

“You are, um, you’re…well, you’re very handsome, gorgeous actually, it’s unfair to other men.”

He looks away and laughs dryly, tapping the ash on his cigarette.

“Oh, don’t!” she says. “I know you know. You’ve used it to your advantage with all the women in all the clubs…” She reaches out and turns his chin so he looks at her, continuing more solemnly. “Besides, you love me, not the idea of me, and you’re brave and you protect us, and remind me, what have we spent most of our time doing? Making sure my husband doesn’t get himself killed. He’s useless.”

He smirks, but says, “You don’t have to make me feel better.”

“I’m not trying to, I’m telling you what I know. There’s no comparison. Rajan is a good man and he’ll find a woman who loves him but it isn’t me.” Her jaw jumps, anxious; she wants him to reassure her, to hold her; she wants more than anything to know she hasn’t hurt him. “This woman,” she murmurs, pressing her hand to her heart, “this woman loves you. And only you.” She breathes in. “We just have to be patient.”

He watches her for a moment, then nods. He shifts his hand on the wall, closer to her, an invitation. She takes it and smiles gently.

“I know how you feel, when I saw Lila earlier–”

He laughs, interrupting her. “I never would have fucked her.”

She glances up, flushing slightly at the language. “Why not?”

“Would you?” he responds.  "She’s dangerous.“ He puts his cigarette out on the stone and continues, smiling with amusement, "She almost killed me and put us all at risk, but I would choose her over you? Sure, you’re indecisive and you’re a pain in the ass, but I love you.”

Kala’s lips twitch. “Oh, I see.”

“You are,” he says.

“I was indecisive for good reasons. And I’m not now.” She looks down, smiling gently. “I chose you the moment I said I would go to Paris. And it was never a choice between the two of you. It was a choice between two lives…because Wolfgang, between the two of you…I never doubted who I wanted. From the moment I met you, I knew, and that terrified me. But I knew. I  _know_.”

He looks at her for a moment before nodding, and then he reaches his arm out, asking her to come closer. She smiles and steps nearer, and he watches her, mouth twitching in amusement and want. He takes her hair out of its ponytail, puts his hands through it, then kisses her fiercely. She grins against his lips and puts her arms exuberantly around his neck, almost laughing, and he holds her closer as they pull away and look at each other, eyes like stars.

She hopes that, soon, their time together will be more than stolen kisses.

 


	5. I almost lost you.

Kala tosses under the sheets, mind clouded with memories – half-formed images of surgical tables, the echo of languages she doesn’t understand, the sharp scent of blood. The visions form and reform in her mind as she sleeps; one moment she is alone, the next she’s with her family, and the next all she can see is darkness, surrounded by ominous murmurs and flashes of color, memories of happier times that she can’t access.

Then she sees Wolfgang, leaning against a seaside wall, lighting a cigarette. She walks towards him hopefully, but her feet refuse to take her any closer. She starts to run, suddenly in knee-deep water, but still, he stays far away.

She sprints, exhausted in the water, shouting “Wolfgang!” but he doesn’t hear her. He lights his cigarette, at peace, and doesn’t look up.

She pounds on an invisible wall separating them, beginning to cry. “Wolfgang!”

He smokes serenely, looking out at the Mumbai bay. The water rises around her and she wades helplessly through it along the invisible wall, searching for an entrance; he fades from view and so does the bay, darkness again; she feels a ghost of his touch on her waist, a hum of contentment that she recognizes as his, but it is a distant echo of how it would sound if he was truly with her.

She continues to wade, grasping at seaweed, and then the bottom falls out underneath her and she falls. She shuts her eyes hard against the sensation and opens them only when she feels solid ground underneath her again.

She looks around the dim basin, some kind of well or cave. Then she sees Wolfgang in front of her, lying flat on the muddy soil. She scrambles towards him, gasping and crying his name, and puts her hands desperately on both sides of his face. She shakes him, but she can tell based on the chill of his skin that he’s gone.

She continues to shake him uselessly, sobbing, and finally rests her head on his chest and hugs him. She sinks in the soil with him, falling again, but this time, the sensation wakes her.

She sits up with a gasp and blinks, panting.

She’s awake. She’s in bed at a hotel in Paris. She’s with Wolfgang, who is alive, currently staring at her, eyes reflecting caution and concern in the light from the avenue outside.

“Kala?” he says gently.

She looks at him blankly for a moment, then covers her face with her hands and sobs loudly. His eyes flash in alarm and he brings her closer, rubbing her back and squeezing her waist.

“Kala, hey,” he murmurs. “Kala.”

She shakes her head inconsolably and he hugs her, stroking her hair.

“Nightmare?” he asks quietly.

She nods, clinging to him. He holds her while she cries, arms steady around her so she doesn’t shake so violently. She finally pulls away, putting her hands on him wherever she can reach, mumbling, “Thank God, thank God…”

His eyes narrow slightly and he searches her tearful expression.

“Kala?” he questions.

She shakes her head, knitting her fingers in the soft fabric of his shirt. “I almost lost you.”

He stiffens, exhaling. “You didn’t, I’m right here.”

She shuts her eyes, the images from her nightmare coming back, and shakes her head rapidly. “I wouldn’t have survived it. I wouldn’t have survived what Jonas described, still…feeling you and hearing you, being able to see you without truly being with you…I would have lost my mind, I’m sure of it.”

“Is that what the nightmare was about?” he asks softly.

She nods. “It was like chasing a shadow and…” Fresh tears pour over her cheeks and she continues, voice higher and more distressed, “I wouldn’t have gotten the chance to say goodbye! It would have been over without warning, I wouldn’t have had a grave to sit by–”

“Kala, there’s no point–”

“But I can’t stop thinking about it!” she cries. “It…it never goes away, maybe I’ll never stop thinking about it…”

He shakes his head reassuringly. “You will. You have to replace it with something else.”

She wipes her eyes, crossing her legs and settling closer to him. She looks down, crying into her lap for a moment, and he takes both of her hands and squeezes them.

“I’m here, we’re both here,” he tells her quietly.

“But it terrifies me,” she whispers. “It terrifies me how easily everything could have fallen apart.” She sniffles and shakes her head. “I never would have forgiven myself.”

“For what?” he asks, frowning and tucking her hair behind her ear.

“For wasting so much time,” she explains, lifting her gaze to look at him. “If I hadn’t married Rajan we would have had more time together. I would have rather lost you after loving you than lost you before I ever had the chance.” She starts to cry again. “You…you would have died without knowing–”

“I knew,” he says resolutely. “I knew you loved me. Kala, I never would have survived in there if I didn’t know that.”

She sobs and shakes her head.

“It’s all I thought about,” he says more softly, cupping her face and thumbing over her wet cheek. “It’s all I told myself. It’s the only thing that kept me from giving in.”

She looks up again, blinking. “But…but you almost…”

He nods. “That was for all of you, it wasn’t because I wanted to die.” He swallows hard. “I didn’t want any of you to die and if that’s what I had to do, I would have done it.”

She cries more keenly.

“I’m okay,” he says, lifting her chin. “Look at me, I’m here, it’s okay.”

She forces herself to nod, sniffling into her sleeve. He kisses her forehead, squeezes her hands soothingly, then reaches for the phone on the bedside table. He calls room service and orders her tea, and she laughs through her tears, then smiles at him in thanks. She snuggles against him while they wait, dabbing at her eyes with her robe.

“No more risking your life with Felix for fun,” she murmurs.

He laughs. “Okay, babe.”

She sniffles and nuzzles her nose against his cheek. “I mean it.”

He turns, eyes bright with amusement, and he kisses her quickly. She smiles and squeezes his shoulders and they look at each for a moment.

Then he says earnestly, “I took risks before because I didn’t have anything to come home to. That’s not true anymore.”

She brushes away new tears, touched, and nods. “No. It’s not.”

Then they lean their foreheads against each other and both smile.


	6. Looks like we'll be trapped for a while...

“Okay,” Kala says authoritatively. “We have ten minutes until they close and we have to buy…” She pauses, looking at her list. “We need wine, and flour, and poppy seeds, and eggs…”

Wolfgang tunes her out for a moment, glancing at his watch and tugging his jacket more securely around him against the blizzard conditions. Why his wife agreed to make a complicated cake for a Christmas party is beyond him, but her excitement was infectious, so he agreed to go with her to the store despite the weather.

They reach the market and go inside, and as expected, they are the only people present. Kala takes a basket and hurriedly goes towards the baking aisle, and Wolfgang trails behind her, glancing around at their dimly-lit surroundings.

Kala glances over her shoulder at him and calls for him to hurry. He picks up his pace and helps her select different items on the list, and then they turn towards the check-out counter.

As they do this, however, they hear an ominous jingle of bells, and all the lights go out. Kala gasps, shoving the basket of groceries into Wolfgang’s arms, and rushes towards the door. When she reaches it, she bangs on the glass and calls to be let out, but no one comes.

She turns around with wide eyes. “Oh my God! Wolfgang, oh my God, we’re locked in, what are we going to do? Tell me you have your phone.”

His phone is sitting on the bed at home, next to hers.

“Shit,” he murmurs, coming up to her at the door and frowning when he sees there’s no lock on the inside.

Kala breathes out in frustration, then points at him. “The store has phones. I’ll call the police. They’ll help us.”

She darts over to the counter and picks up the phone, but finds that a code is required to dial out. She sighs and puts the phone violently back on its stand.

“It’s okay,” Wolfgang says measuredly, setting the basket down and crossing the floor to her. “Let’s get Will to call for us.”

Will shows up immediately, hands on his hips, looking around. He nods after a moment.

“You got locked in, didn’t you?” he asks in amusement.

“Yes,” sighs Kala.

“It’s her fault,” says Wolfgang. “We were at home watching a movie and suddenly she had to make a cake.”

Kala huffs and crosses her arms. “I was feeling celebratory.”

“You were feeling celebratory?” asks Wolfgang. “You don’t even celebrate this holiday.”

Kala gestures at her wedding ring. “Yes, I do! We share holidays now, Wolfgang!”

Will grins, watching this interaction.

“You guys fight like teenagers,” he observes, adding, “need me to call the cops?”

Kala grumbles. “Yes.”

Will takes his phone out of his pocket and finds the number for the Préfecture de police de Paris, then frowns and looks up how to say “my friends are trapped in a store” and asks them for the address. Finally, he dials, and they listen cautiously to his conversation. He nods as he gets off the phone.

“So, good news,” says Will. “They can’t come for a while because of the weather. I think. I think that’s what they said.”

“Good news?” asks Wolfgang tersely.

Will shrugs. “I felt like being sarcastic.” He pats Wolfgang’s shoulder bracingly. “Good luck, I’m on duty, I have to go.”

He disappears and Wolfgang looks at Kala with raised eyebrows.

“Good job, babe,” he says.

She groans. “Don’t tease me.”

He chuckles and tugs her closer by her waist. “You’re supposed to be the smart one.”

She softens, laughing too, and glances down.

Then she sighs. “Looks like we’re going to be trapped here for a while.”

He nods in agreement and they meet eyes, amused.

“At least it’s warm in here,” she says brightly, pulling back and squeezing his hands. “Excuse me, I’m going to the ladies room.”

“I’ll be here,” he jokes.

She laughs, walking away and searching for a bathroom. He glances around, debating how to kill time; then he notices a package of votive candles and some matches, and he smiles to himself and picks these up; then he goes in search of a blanket, some food she likes, and beer.

By the time she’s returned, he’s laid out a small picnic and lit candles to illuminate the dark store. She finds him sitting on the blanket in the middle of the floor.

She puts her hand on her heart and tilts her head.

“Wolfgang,” she says, overwhelmed.

He smiles and pats the space next to him. She sits down, looking over the array of crackers, cheese, and vegetable spreads, and then she beams at him.

“You’re sweet,” she murmurs, reaching for one of the beers.

He nudges her and she hands it to him so he can open it with a tool on his keychain.

“We haven’t paid for any of this,” she goes on, taking the beer back and sipping it.

“I left some money on the counter,” he explains.

She brightens. “Mm, you’re truly reformed–”

He kicks her lightly and she laughs. They eat quietly for a moment, watching the snow accumulate outside. Then Kala shifts to be closer to him, leaning against him and resting her head on his shoulder while she munches a cracker with brie.

“This is very romantic,” she says, “the low-lighting, the food…the fact that we’re trapped indefinitely together…”

“Maybe we’ll die here like Antarctic explorers.”

She nods enthusiastically. “Ooh, yes, very romantic.”

“Very,” he agrees, lifting his beer to clink against hers.

They laugh together for a moment, and then they sip their beers and smile at each other. They finish eating and share another beer, and then Kala lays down and rests her head sleepily on Wolfgang’s leg.

“What do you think the police will say?” she asks.

He moves her hair out of her eyes and thumbs over her bottom lip.

“Nothing good,” he replies.

She smiles and shakes her head in agreement. He lays beside her after a moment, pulling her close, and she rests on his chest, eyes seeking his. They grin and laugh together.

When the police arrive an hour later, they shake their heads despairingly at the stupidity of this young couple, and Kala and Wolfgang barely escape a lecture, apologizing repeatedly as they rush into the storm, down the street, and back to their flat.


	7. I'm with you, okay? Always.

Rajan’s question echoes in the room and Kala looks hesitantly at her Cluster-mates. Wolfgang creases his brow in confusion and glances sideways at her.

“You didn’t tell him we’d all be here?” he mutters.

Kala swallows. “Um.”

“What is going on?” Rajan repeats insistently.

Kala begins to breathe too rapidly, fingers trembling. “Oh, Ganesha.” She shakes her head. “Oh no.”

She tries to steady her breathing, and she steps through the group to come closer to Rajan. She tongues over her bottom lip, thinking.

“We should talk,” she murmurs.

Rajan gestures angrily. “Yes, obviously.”

Wolfgang feels a flicker of annoyance at this – though Rajan’s frustration is understandable, he would prefer if he didn’t take it out on Kala.

Kala nods, then looks over her shoulder at Wolfgang, which surprises him – her imploring expression is a giveaway, and he didn’t expect her to want him by her side while she tells Rajan who and what she is.

He pushes through the group to reach her, resisting the urge to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him, eyes flashing, and then nods her head in the direction of the door. He frowns in confusion but follows her, and Rajan throws his arms wide, silently wondering why his wife is leaving with another man just after promising him an explanation.

“One moment!” Kala calls at him as she and Wolfgang disappear through the door.

Once out of sight, Wolfgang folds his arms and Kala looks down, eyes closed.

“What are you doing?” whispers Wolfgang.

“I cannot do this,” she says, rapidly shaking her head.

“Yes you can,” he says.

“I can’t, did you see the look on his face?”

Wolfgang bites his bottom lip, glancing down and considering. Then he murmurs, “You don’t have to tell him everything.”

She looks up hopefully.

“But I think you should,” he continues firmly.

She covers her face with both hands. “What if we need his help? What if he leaves when I tell him?”

“Don’t you want to stop pretending?” asks Wolfgang, trying to sound sure of himself; he doesn’t know if she should tell him now, but he’s desperate to be free of the lies.

“Of course,” whispers Kala, dropping her hands and revealing watery eyes. “But I don’t want to say anything that could jeopardize what we’re working for. What if he’s…so angry and jealous that he betrays us, or–”

“I don’t think he’s that kind of person,” interrupts Wolfgang quietly.

Kala nods in agreement and exhales slowly, trying not to cry.

“I’m with you, okay?” says Wolfgang. “Always.”

She brightens and nods again. “Okay.”

She’s about to reach her hand out to touch him, but Rajan comes through the door and looks at the two of them.

“Kala, what is going on?” he asks sharply, adding to Wolfgang, “What are you doing here?”

Wolfgang says nothing and Kala looks up at him, gauging his expression. Then she turns back to Rajan.

“Rajan, this is going to sound insane–”

Rajan interrupts, gesturing at Wolfgang. “What are you doing here? I want a private conversation with my wife.”

“This…involves him,” says Kala carefully.

Wolfgang smiles serenely and gives Rajan a tiny wave.

Rajan shakes his head. “Fine.”

“Alright,” Kala says pointedly, taking a breath. “Rajan, have you heard of the Biological Preservation Organization?”

Rajan’s eyes shift from Kala to Wolfgang and back. His shoulders soften slightly in unease.

“I have, yes,” he says, admitting in a disgruntled tone, “Ajay may be involved.”

Kala nods. “Do you know what they do?”

Rajan sighs. “Yes, I do. It’s unfortunate.”

Kala is surprised, but far from shocked – she suspected from the time she overheard Rajan’s heated phone call that there may be a lurking connection.

“So you know what Sensates are?” she continues carefully.

He blinks. “I was under the impression that BPO deals with those afflicted with gene mutations.”

“They’re not mutations, they’re pre-established differences,” says Kala softly. “BPO…” She frowns at the euphemistic phrasing. “BPO deals with Homo sensoriums. A separate species.”

Rajan looks at her for a moment, then laughs. “What? No.”

“Yes,” says Kala insistently. “A separate species with the ability to communicate without speech, the ability to communicate from anywhere in the world. You can understand why that would be considered a threat.”

Rajan squints. “Kala, what are you talking about?”

Kala breathes out and puts a hand on her heart. “I am one.” She looks at Wolfgang. “And so is he. And so are most of the people in that room. We’re working together.” She steps slightly closer to Rajan. “This is what I tried to tell you before.”

“You should have listened,” murmurs Wolfgang.

Rajan glances at him in annoyance before addressing Kala. “You are…one of the people who BPO…?”

Kala nods. “This is why I hesitated to marry you, it’s why I’ve acted so withdrawn this year.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“She tried to,” says Wolfgang.

Rajan’s eyes widen. “She tried to? I’m her husband! She should have told me this before she ever married me!”

Kala swallows. “I didn’t understand what was happening to me, it was too soon.”

“So you can, what, read each other’s minds?” asks Rajan.

“We can share thoughts. But mostly, we share feelings. If one of us feels fear or pain or excitement…we all feel it. We have a connection through the psycelium…it is like a mycelium, but rather than sharing nutrients, we share minds. We can see each other and touch each other despite the distance between us.”

“This is insane,” breathes Rajan.

Kala looks at Wolfgang, who nods reassuringly. Her lips tremble slightly.

“So, Rajan, when we share feelings, it is rather difficult not to become attached.” She pauses, playing with her fingers and glancing down. “I consider all of the people in that room to be my family. I love them. But I don’t…” She stops again, looking at Wolfgang. “I don’t love all of them in the same way.”

Rajan glances at Wolfgang, then at Kala. Then he blinks slowly in realization.

“I didn’t mean for it to happen,” Kala says quickly.

“Did you know?” asks Rajan in a furious whisper.

Kala flinches. “Know what?”

“Did you know how you felt before you married me?”

“I’m sorry!” she whispers. “I was terrified of what was happening to me–”

“What were you thinking?” demands Rajan.

“I prayed it would all stop, I prayed I would love you eventually…I thought time would fix everything, but it made everything worse, and I hurt you, and I never meant to do that, Rajan, you have to believe me.”

“So you…” He trails off, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You and this man have, what, been…?”

“Visiting,” says Kala, barely audible.

“How much happened?” asks Rajan.

Kala hesitates. “Why does it matter at this point? It’s…Rajan, I cannot be with you and I think we both knew that some time ago.”

“It matters because you lied!” he says angrily. “And it matters because obtaining a divorce will be simpler if you…” He grits his teeth. “If you had an affair.”

Kala swallows. “We never saw each other in person.”

“You said you can see each other and touch,” says Rajan. “It doesn’t matter whether you saw each other in person.”

Kala looks down, “I’m so sorry.”

Rajan looks at her, stung and shocked. Then he looks at Wolfgang, a fierce light entering his eyes. He steps towards him and Kala hastily pushes him back.

“Don’t,” she murmurs. “Please don’t start a fight.”

“How do you live with yourself?” Rajan asks Wolfgang.

“It wasn’t his fault!” says Kala insistently. “He even told me to marry you, Rajan.”

“I want to hear from him!” yells Rajan.

“I’ve always known how I feel about her,” says Wolfgang quietly.

Rajan gestures animatedly between himself and Kala. “We’re married!”

“I didn’t care,” says Wolfgang honestly.

Rajan scoffs, motioning at Wolfgang while he looks at Kala. “A fine man you’ve found here.  I suppose you deserve each other.”

Kala breathes out, tears springing in her eyes. She hugs herself and looks down, shaking slightly. Wolfgang takes a step forward and puts an arm around her.

“She did everything she could not to hurt you,” he tells Rajan quietly, an edge to his voice. “You can’t understand what it’s like to share a life with seven other people who you’ve never met. And she tried to tell you, before anything serious happened, and you didn’t listen to her, because you never listen to her, because she’s a woman and you felt you had the right to ignore her.”

“That isn’t true, I always tried to listen–”

“But you heard what you wanted to instead of what she actually said.”

Rajan shakes his head. “This is unacceptable.”

“Rajan, we don’t love each other,” sighs Kala.

“I love y–”

“No, you don’t! You  _don’t_! You love the idea of me, but that isn’t me. You don’t love the woman who is capable of everything I have done. You love the woman who put her family above everything, who was shy, and virginal, and blindly faithful, who wanted traditional life. And that woman is not me anymore, and never truly was.”

Rajan looks at her for a moment.

“Fine,” he says dully. “I’m going to take a walk now.”

Kala nods, watching him go. Then she turns to Wolfgang, puts her arms around his neck, and buries her face in his chest.

“Oh God,” she mumbles.

“I think he understands,” says Wolfgang. “I think what you said to him made him understand.”

She sighs. “I don’t know.” Then she murmurs, “Thank you for being here.”

He hugs her. “Of course.”

She smiles and leans more heavily against him.

“I suppose it could have been worse,” she says. “He could have punched you.”

“And broken his tiny hand–”

“Wolfgang,” groans Kala, laughing.

He laughs too and hugs her closer. “We should go.”

She nods in agreement, pulling away, and squeezes both of his hands. They meet eyes for a moment, and then they turn and go back into the room where their Cluster is waiting.


	8. Kiss me.

It’s nearly midnight and Wolfgang has been safe for almost three hours. Kala has spent the time tending to his injuries with the help of Riley and Capheus, and though Wolfgang insisted he could help with the plot against BPO, they made him sit down, have some food, and rest first.

Kala hugged him and cried and clung to him when she first saw him, but she hasn’t had a chance to be alone with him or express her thoughts, though she doubts she would be coherent.

She knows she should go to bed, but she doesn’t want to go without him, yet she can’t find the words to ask. She wonders if she’s assuming too much; she wonders if his feelings have changed, a silly worry, but one she can’t shake.

She wanders into the kitchen of the safehouse, intending to make herself tea. She sets the teapot on the stove and searches for the chamomile she set aside in one of the cupboards, and then measures some of the rich leaves into a cup and waits for the water to boil. She glances out the window, watching her reflection, and then she turns at a shape behind her.

It’s Wolfgang – limping slightly, bruised, scruffier than she’s ever seen him, but alive. They look at each other for a moment before Kala smiles hopefully.

“I can’t sleep,” she murmurs.

He nods. “Neither can I.”

She turns to pour the water into her cup, and when she looks up, he’s much closer to her, leaning against the counter.

“I missed you so much,” he says quietly.

She nods, taking his scraped-up hand in her own and squeezing. She closes her eyes at the intensity of the sensation, stunned at the difference of visiting and truly being together. She wants to kiss him, and she knows he wants to kiss her too, but the danger and gravity of the day kept them from acting on this.

She holds her breath, hesitant to speak. Moonlight shifts through the window, illuminating them both. She looks at him and a wave of want overtakes her.

“Wolfgang,” she says, almost a whisper.

“Kala,” he replies, tucking her hair behind her ear and holding her gaze.

“Kiss me,” she murmurs.

He smiles, glancing down.

“Kiss me,” she repeats, also smiling, pressing closer. She touches her nose to his, lowering her voice. “I want you to kiss me.”

He holds her face in his hands, rubbing his nose on hers, and they breathe together for a moment. Then she drapes her arms around his neck and he presses his lips to hers, soft at first, exploring. She inhales sharply at the feeling, then softens against him, caught under the current. She tightens her grip on his shoulders, moaning at the first brush of his tongue against hers, and tilts her head, allowing the kiss to deepen and intensify. She presses her body against him and he moves his hands to her back to keep her close.

They sway slightly, caught up.

The feeling rises in her like champagne bubbles until the urge to grin is overwhelming. She pulls away, ecstatic, and glances into his eyes.

“Do you know how much I thought about this when I was in there?” he asks softly.

“I thought about it too,” she whispers. “All I wanted was to kiss you again, and…” She trails off, flushing a deep tawny pink and playing with a ringlet of her hair. “It’s better like this. I can’t even imagine how…” She pauses, searching for the words.

“Sex will be?” he fills in.

She laughs and nods. “Yes.”

He kisses her again and then they look at each other, both entranced; Kala’s eyes grow bright with emotion after a moment and she smiles.

“I didn’t know if it would be the same after everything,” she admits.

“Of course it is,” he replies.

She sniffles and shakes her head in joyful astonishment. “I love you so much.”

He rests his head against hers and says earnestly, “I love you too.”

She sniffles once more, then grins and says, “Kiss me again.”

He laughs and nods, then kisses her fiercely.

They stay together in the kitchen for nearly an hour before journeying to Kala’s room in the back of the house and falling asleep next to each other, exhausted but, despite the uncertainties ahead, fearless.

 


	9. Have you seen the...? Oh.

Wolfgang glances around the kitchen in search of coffee filters, checking each cabinet, eyes flashing in annoyance when he doesn’t find them. He walks out of the kitchen towards his and Kala’s bedroom.

“Hey, have you see the…?” He trails off at the sight of her. She’s standing beside the bed, head tilted down, in the middle of fastening the clasp on a lacy turquoise bra – they get dressed together almost every morning, but when he’s not expecting a view like this, he can’t help but stare. “ _Oh_.”

She glances up, smiling. “The what?”

He doesn’t answer, drinking in the sight of her in the lingerie; the turquoise contrasts pleasingly with her skin, which glows slightly brighter than usual, offset by the cooler color of the fabric; the neckline of her bra scoops low and accentuates her breasts, and he lingers here, noticing the faint bump of her nipples under the thin fabric.

He exhales slowly, still staring, hungry to touch her. She gently rocks on her feet, watching him.

“Wolfgang?” she asks.

His eyes find hers. “Huh?”

She flushes, cheeks suddenly dark, and folds her arms. “You asked me a question.”

He nods, knowing this is true, but he can’t remember what he was going to ask. He closes the distance between them, watching her body react as he gets closer – a slight tense of her abs, a tiny inhale. He slides his hands over her waist when he reaches her and she looks up at him, wary.

“Are you going to make me late for work?” she murmurs, recognizing the look in his eyes.

“Very late,” he replies, moving his hands lower to squeeze her ass.

She steps closer, mouth begging for a kiss that he’ll make her wait for.

“I really shouldn’t be late…” she whispers.

He raises his eyebrows. “But you want to be.”

She breathes out, admitting this is true, and tips her face up again, asking for a kiss. He smirks and meets her eyes, then hooks two fingers under the sides of her panties and gives them a tug. She gasps gently, then grins in pleasure and puts her arms around his neck.

He trails his fingers up her ribcage and squeezes her breasts, then nudges the straps of her bra down, looking from her eyes to her body and back, captivated. She smiles, amused that she has this effect on him, and decides she should distract him like this more often.

“You forgot what you were going to ask, didn’t you?” she teases, starting to unbutton his shirt.

He nods.

“You have seen me wear this before, you know,” she reminds him in the same, soft tone.

He shakes his head and reaches to unclasp her bra. “You know what you do to me.”

She beams, heat springing on her skin, flushed again. “I’m afraid I do.”

He grins, touching his nose to hers, and finally kisses her deeply. She moans into his mouth and presses her body closer to his, and then they walk blindly together towards the bed.


	10. I'm Pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote an entire fic about this (Two Plus One) so this is consistent with that verse.

Kala paces quietly along her children’s bedrooms in the hall, hugging herself and sipping a large mug of tea. It’s nearly midnight, but she can’t sleep and Wolfgang isn’t home yet, still visiting Felix. **  
**

She pauses her pacing, glancing down at her tummy, then outside at the quiet April night. She sighs – she knows the feeling. She’s sure she’s pregnant.  _Again_ , she thinks to herself, leaning on the windowsill, closing her eyes.

She shakes her head gently. One accident was excusable, but she feels she should have known better with this one.

She turns her back on the window and drinks her tea needily to discourage a new wave of nausea, and then she goes into the bathroom and searches through her cabinet, looking for a pregnancy test. She finds one under the sink in a basket of miscellaneous goods and stares at it for a moment, disgruntled that she’s in this position.  _Again_.

She shuts the door to the bathroom.

Five minutes later, she stares at the tiny plus-symbol on the test and breathes out heavily. The distant hope that she was simply under the weather, not pregnant, disappears. She stays in the bathroom for a long time, feet growing chilly on the tiles, and finally tilts her head down and starts to cry.  _Four children? Four? What did I do to deserve this?_

She supposes she should be grateful that the last pregnancy was twins and she had to go through the ordeal of being pregnant only once for two. Still, keeping track of three is more than she and Wolfgang can handle.

She sniffles, crying harder, overwhelmed. She looks around for a place to sit, and sits first on the toilet lid, then sinks into the empty bathtub, leaning her head back on the smooth tile. She stares at the ceiling for a moment, rubbing her hands over her tummy.

Then she glances up at the sound of the door downstairs. She wipes her eyes and tries to collect herself, but is unwilling to get up. She listens to Wolfgang go into their room nearby.

“Kala?” he calls softly, confused.

“Bathroom!” she calls back, sniffling. “You can come in…”

He opens the door and looks at her in uncertainty. “Why…are you in the bathtub?”

She laughs tearfully. “I don’t really know.”

He notices she’s crying and his brow twitches in unease. “Kala?”

He steps over to her and reaches his hand out and she takes it, squeezing gently. Then she lets go, sighs quietly, and rubs her face.

“Wolfgang, I’m pregnant,” she says.

He looks at her for a moment, eyes bright with surprise and agitation. “What?”

Kala sniffles and nods.

He shakes his head slightly and shifts to sit on the side of the tub. He watches her for a moment, baffled, and she takes in his expression as he works through the events of the past month.

“I’m not sure when it happened,” she says gently. “I haven’t been as careful with my birth control as I should have been, it’s been so hectic…” She rubs her eyes. “God, I’m too old for this…”

“You’ll be okay,” he reassures her, and then he shifts into the tub with her, nudging her to make room.

She laughs and snuggles against him. He puts his arms around her and runs his hand along her tummy.

“When I said I wanted children,” he mumbles, “I was thinking…two.”

She grins and tucks her nose into his shoulder. “When you said you wanted children, I was thinking none.”

He laughs.

Then she rests her chin on his shoulder and meets his eyes, smiling warmly. “I don’t mind them now.”

“Yeah, I guess they’re okay,” he replies, laughing again.

They grin gently at each other. Then he puts a hand on her stomach and breathes out heavily.

“Four,” he mumbles.

“This one has to be a girl,” says Kala. “Aria and three boys, can you imagine? How many trips to the emergency room do we really need?”

Wolfgang nods, smiling. “I think it’s a girl.”

Kala rolls her eyes. “You have no idea yet.”

He shrugs. “I just think so.” Then he kisses the side of her head and squeezes her waist. “It’s going to be okay.”

She nods, relaxing against him. Then they glance up at the arrival of their oldest son, eight years old, who looks at them with a skeptical, concerned expression that reminds Kala distinctly of Wolfgang.

“Why are you in the bathtub?” he asks.

“Sometimes,” says Kala cheerfully, “you just have to get into the bathtub.”

He gestures at them. “But I have to go potty!”

Kala rolls her eyes. Wolfgang struggles to get to his feet, then pulls Kala up and helps her out of the bathtub. She runs her fingers through her son’s hair as they pass him, and then they go into the hall.

They pause before walking to their room, meeting eyes. Kala sniffles a final time and smiles faintly. Wolfgang glances down, also smiling, and squeezes her hands.

“This is the last one,” she says seriously.

He chuckles. “Yes.”

Then she grins, smooths her hands over her tummy, and looks in the direction of their room. He nods, wrapping an arm around her, and they go to bed, both exhausted.


	11. I think we need to talk.

“I think we need to talk,” murmurs Riley to Kala, staring apprehensively into the living room, where Will and Wolfgang are on what seems like their millionth round of Mario Kart.

Kala sighs as she rolls cookie dough in her hands. “I’ve tried. You can’t get them to stop once they start. They’re too competitive.” Then she wrinkles her nose. “ _Wolfgang_  is too competitive. This is his fault.”

Riley giggles quietly, coming closer to the kitchen island. “No, no, we need a strategy,” she insists. “We can make them stop.”

Kala reflects. She has a foolproof method of interrupting whatever Wolfgang is doing, but this involves asking him to come to bed, which isn’t something she can do when they have company. Riley percieves this thought and grins gently.

“Ooh, good idea,” she teases.

Kala flushes and rolls her eyes. “ _No_.”

They meet eyes in solidarity when their boyfriends erupt in the next room, yelling and shoving each other.

“Bullshit!” groans Wolfgang. “That banana peel came out of nowhere!”

Will laughs obnoxiously and jostles him.

Wolfgang groans. “FUCK!”

Kala nods at Riley. “This is typical. You should see him drive a real car.”

Riley laughs at this, then rounds the island and nudges Kala. She helps her shape the cookies, a small smirk on her face.

After a moment she says, “Kala, I know what you’re capable of, I’m sure you can think of a way to make them stop.”

Kala’s lips twitch in thought as she puts a tray of cookies into the oven. She thought traveling to Chicago to spend some time with Will and Riley would be a relaxing break, but instead, it’s been a Mario Kart extravaganza and Wolfgang has consistently gone to bed at three a.m., grumbling about the outcome of the game while Kala rolls her eyes and thinks to herself “boys!”

She straightens up, then leans on the counter and glances at Riley.

“We could try to unplug the television…”

Riley taps her fingers on the counter, thinking.

Then Kala’s eyes widen and she laughs. “Oh. I know what to do.”

She touches Riley’s arm and guides her towards the hall, where there’s an electric panel on the wall. Riley starts to laugh.

“Oh, yes,” she agrees.

Kala grins and opens the panel, searching for the switch that will shut off the electricity in the living room. However, the switches are marked unclearly, and she squints.

“Why are these so hard to read?” she mumbles.

“We never relabeled them when we moved here,” Riley says worriedly. “But we can just…try a few?”

Kala nods in agreement, and then they grin at each other and begin flipping switches. The lights go out around them and in a bedroom nearby, and then, with a great squeaking, shuddering sound, the sprinklers explode above them, soaking them instantly with cold water.

Will and Wolfgang yell in the living room, clearly shocked. Riley and Kala grip each other, torn between hysterical laughter and the desire to swear loudly.

“What the fuck?” shouts Will from the living room.

“Kala, did you do this?” yells Wolfgang suspiciously.

This does nothing to help Kala’s laughter, which is threatening to overpower her. She covers her face and wheezes, and then hastily flips the switch back and the water abates.

“Oh my God!” she whispers to Riley.

Riley snorts, still laughing, hanging on her. “Good job, Kala…”

Will and Wolfgang appear in the hallway, staring at the women, who quickly step away from the electrical panel and smile.

“We didn’t do anything,” Kala says unconvincingly.

Riley nods. “It wasn’t us.”

Will and Wolfgang glance at each other, expressionless, and then they start to laugh, shaking their heads.

“Too much Mario Kart, huh?” asks Will after a moment.

“It was getting ridiculous,” explains Riley.

Everyone laughs again. Then Riley and Kala, both shivering hard, seek out blankets for them all while Will and Wolfgang go into the kitchen to make everyone strong cups of hot coffee.


	12. Have you lost your mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during 1x10

Kala’s eyes widen at the fiery rubble in the rearview mirror. She looks at Wolfgang silently and he meets her gaze with startled eyes that appear grey in the dim light of the car.

“What are you doing here?” he asks quietly.

“Have…have you lost your mind?” she breathes, gesturing at the blazing wreckage of what was once an expensive Jaguar coupe.

Wolfgang shrugs. “I had to.”

Kala looks at him in astonishment. “You…you are in the middle of the city…there could be cameras…you…”

She blinks, looking around at the crumbling parking lot, at the office buildings nearby, at the statues and the glittering lake.

“What were you thinking?” she whispers.

“No one gives a shit,” he mumbles, glancing over his shoulder at the remains of the car, turning out the parking lot, debating the quickest route to the hospital.

“That isn’t true!” hisses Kala. “Surely someone called the police–”

“And I’ll be gone by the time they get here,” he says brusquely.

Kala looks away and exhales slowly, wrapping her scarf more tightly around her shoulders and closing her eyes.

“Why is it always me?” she murmurs. “Why is it that whenever you do something incredibly stupid, I show up to see it, knowing I can do nothing to stop you?”

“What was I supposed to do?” he argues. “Let him drive away and murder Felix?”

Kala covers her face.

“Why are you here anyway?” he asks in annoyance. “Aren’t you at the hospital with Rajan?”

“I don’t know why I’m here,” she murmurs.

They drive in silence for a moment, and then Wolfgang glances at her, softening slightly, realizing she wouldn’t visit just to criticize him – it isn’t her fault that she appears at moments of intense pain, fear, panic. She’s what keeps him grounded in moments like these, and he knows it.

He tentatively touches her arm and she gasps softly and looks at him, eyes glassy.

“Wolfgang?” she questions.

He shakes his head slightly, silently asking for an explanation. She swallows and looks at him for a moment.

“I’m here to protect you,” she eventually says. “Because I care about you.”

Her words are underlined by a sudden rush of shared emotion –  _because I love you._

He nods and slowly pulls his fingers down her arm and away. She bites her bottom lip, eyes growing wet, then meets his eyes, instantly missing his touch.

“Where are you going now?” she asks, voice filled with dread.

He takes a moment to respond. “You know where I’m going.”

She nods slowly, looking straight ahead again. She hesitates, watching him out of the corner of her eye; then she takes a breath and squeezes his forearm to communicate that she’ll be there if he needs her.

She vanishes as abruptly as she appeared. He looks at the empty space she left behind, then punches the gas, newly determined to eliminate Sergei before he can hurt anyone he loves.


	13. I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during 1x07.

Wolfgang glances in surprise at Kala as she wanders into his living room, frowning as her eyes explore the unfamiliar space. He looks her up and down, sees she’s wearing revealing, rose-patterned pajamas, and hastily looks away and lifts his beer to his lips.

She continues into the living room, still confused, and then she looks at him on the couch. Her shoulders sink in apprehension.

“You,” she murmurs, closing her eyes. “Always you.”

He looks at the screen, watching the singing competition as if he hadn’t heard her, and drinks his beer.

She opens her eyes and tilts her head back, sucking on her bottom lip, debating. Then she sighs, tucks her hair over one shoulder, and sits primly on the couch a few feet away from him.

He looks at her, brows furrowed.

“I couldn’t sleep,” she murmurs in explanation, setting her elbows on her knees and looking at the television. She frowns deeply. “What are you watching?”

He shrugs. “Singing competition.”

She looks at him, puzzled, and then the corner of her mouth quivers slightly in amusement. “You…like this?”

He nods. “Relaxes me.”

“Why do you need to relax?” she wonders, pulling her knees up to her chest for warmth, suddenly chilly.

He shrugs again. “Strange day.”

“Oh,” she murmurs, reflecting on their time together on the rooftop. “I thought…”

“Not you,” he says. He shakes his head and drinks his beer. “Bad feeling about my cousin, something’s wrong.”

“Oh,” says Kala softly. “Are you safe?”

Wolfgang considers the diamonds, frozen in ice trays in his freezer. “I don’t know.”

Kala’s eyes flash and she watches him for a moment, shivering in the chilly apartment. She goes back to watching the television after a moment, but her gaze is drawn powerlessly back to him and her lips soften as she stares; her eyes grow slightly wider, bright with affection, somehow heavier. Each time she looks at him, she remembers herself and looks once again at the screen; and each time, she looks back, unable to resist.

He says nothing for a few minutes, drinking his beer, but when he feels her eyes on him another time, his lips twitch.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

She inhales hard, alarmed. “I…” She trails off, unable to say  _I’m not looking at you_ when it’s clearly untrue. “I don’t…look at you in any particular way.”

He gives a short, dry laugh and finishes his beer. “Whatever you say.”

She huffs indignantly, then shivers again. He glances at her.

“You can come closer,” he says.

“No,” she says, shaking her head. “No, no,”

He watches her for a moment while he fingers the lip of his beer bottle. Then he glances down and murmurs, “I keep thinking about you.”

“That likely explains why I’m here,” she replies. “So if you could stop thinking about me when I’m trying to sleep, it would be appreciated.”

“I can’t,” he admits.

She breathes out slowly. Then she shivers again and decides it’s childish to be cold when she could sit a little closer – a respectable distance, but still, closer. She bites her bottom lip, then shifts over so she’s sitting next to him without touching him.

He glances at her, almost amused. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to get warm,” she says, looking at the television.

He shakes his head gently and shuts his eyes briefly. He’s confident she’s the only woman he’s ever met with this level of self-possession.

He looks at her again. “And how’s that working?”

She presses her lips together. “Please don’t tease me.”

Then she sighs and leans carefully against him, and he pulls her slightly closer by putting an arm around her. She stiffens slightly so he rubs her arm.

“It’s in our heads, relax,” he mumbles.

She breathes out and softens slightly. “I’m not…used to being touched by…um…”

“Strangers you’ve never met in real life who you aren’t sure exist in reality and who may be demons posing as naked men?”

Kala blinks, stunned that he’s joking. “Did…did you just make a joke?”

“I can joke,” he retorts.

“You seem very serious,” she says, and then she smiles. “Although, someone who is so serious could never watch these shows. They’re quite unrealistic.”

“They’re not supposed to be realistic,” he laughs.

“Well, this girl singing? She will never win.”

Wolfgang smiles slightly. “You sound like someone I know. Why not?”

She presses slightly closer and gestures animatedly at the screen. “She’s barely keeping up with the song!”

“Singing is hard.”

Kala rolls her eyes, but smiles wider. “This is a singing competition, Wolfgang. They’re supposed to know how to sing.”

He chuckles, then turns his head to look at her. She inhales in surprise at how close he is. 

He realizes abruptly that he would give up nearly anything to have this in his life – Kala, alone with him, doing something ordinary like watching television and sharing drinks. She tilts her head up slightly, instinctively asking for a kiss; her eyes flash in alarm and she searches for answers – why doesn’t her head win the argument like it always has in the past? Why is her heart pushing her further and further towards the precipice?

He studies her conflicted expression for a moment before thumbing over her cheek. She glances down, and then reaches for his hand.

“Your cousin,” she murmurs. “What happened? What will he do?”

He shakes his head, watching as she twines their fingers together. “I don’t know.”

Kala looks down, and then she says quietly, “If anything happened to you…somehow I know that…my life would never feel the same.”

He nods in agreement and moves slightly closer. She watches him with guarded eyes.

“Would you have let me kiss you earlier?” he asks.

She shakes her head, pressing her lips together hard, suddenly tearful. “I don’t know. But I wanted you to.”

“So why not?” he asks.

“Because I’m not sure that I would have been able to see things rationally after that,” she explains honestly.

“Nothing about this is rational,” he says, thumbing over her bottom lip.

She shuts her eyes at the feeling. “Wolfgang…”

The pause like this, breathing together, suspended in time. Then Kala nestles her head against his chest and hugs him loosely.

“I couldn’t sleep because I was thinking about you,” she says quietly. “Can I stay here for a while?”

He nods, surprised, and holds her tighter. They watch the television quietly. He rubs his thumb gently on the skin of her arm and her fingers twitch occasionally against his waist. After a few minutes, he glances at her and sees that she’s asleep; he smiles on instinct, then looks around his bleak apartment, suddenly hit with the reality that – for better or worse – this woman will consume his thoughts for the rest of his life.


	14. You’re the only one I trust to do this with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during 2x06

Kala tips her head back and inhales deeply, struggling not to smile. Wolfgang presses a series of kisses along her neck, lifting his gaze to watch her, gauging how close she is.

She moans quietly as he moves in her, fingers tightening on his shoulders. He kisses her mouth, lingering, then moves to the other side of her neck and thrusts harder. She cries out softly, stunned, and he ghosts his hands along her ribs, feeling her breath accelerate under his touch.

“Wolfgang…” she murmurs, eyes opening slightly, seeking his.

He allows himself the smallest smile at the astonishment in her voice. He kisses her under her ear and whispers in response, “Good?”

“Oh my God,” she breathes.

They slide their noses together, pausing as their breath mingles. Then Wolfgang sits back, guiding Kala with him; she crosses her ankles lightly after putting her legs around his waist and holds herself up by pressing her hands into his mattress. She lets her head fall back, lets her face split in an overwhelmed grin. She sinks in the pool in Mumbai, underwater, and gasps a breath in Berlin.

Wolfgang brings her closer, hands on the small of her back, and pushes into her with renewed energy. He tilts his head down and groans quietly at the heat of her body around him, and she cries out again, voice high and breathy. He inhales to steady himself and thrusts hard while her body shakes.

“God, god…” she moans, beginning to throb around him. She gasps and begins a chorus of “Oh, oh…” as she comes, and he groans and comes inside of her, a bead of sweat dripping from the tip of his nose.

“Oh my God,” she breathes, body sinking into the bed.

He follows her down, out of breath, stunned. He rests on top of her and she wraps her arms softly around him, eyes closed, brow knitted. He catches his breath for a moment, and then he tucks his face into her neck and gently kisses her here.

She pulls her hands down his spine, then up, and stretches her fingers through his hair as they come down together.

After several minutes, she murmurs, “You’re the only one I trust to do this with…” She starts to smile, turning her face to kiss him. She meets his eyes. “Only you…”

He breathes out and moves her hair from her eyes. “I…”

A woman has never left him at a loss for words in bed. He hesitates. The words he wants to say come with a cost.  _I love you._

“I’ve never felt like this,” he settles for.

She inhales and sniffles and he notices a small glisten in her eyes. She stares at him and touches her fingertips to his lips.

“Wolfgang…”

He smiles slightly and shakes his head. “I’ve wanted this with you since the moment I saw you.”

She smiles. “I think I did too.” Then her skin flushes dark in the pale blue light and she looks coyly at him. “I…I expected this to be…nice, but I didn’t realize it feels like  _this_.”

He laughs quietly.

She laughs too, briefly covering her face. “I’m sorry–”

“No,” he says softly. “I’m…” He trails off. “I know how much you struggled with this, I wanted it to be good for you.”

She blushes more deeply and thumbs over his cheek. “Wolfgang, that was…” She sniffles. “God. I didn’t know I could feel like this with you.”  
She shakes her head. “I don’t feel afraid with you.”

He nods and kisses her, and then she smiles and he rests his head on her shoulder again. She tilts her face closer to his.

“Will you stay? I want to fall asleep with you…”

He kisses her shoulder and says sleepily, “Of course.”


	15. Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in Season 2 prior to 2x06.

Kala sighs as she sets down her bags from early morning errands. She left just after dawn to avoid the heat and the crowds, not in the mood for interaction. She takes her heels off and sets them aside, about to walk into the kitchen for some juice to cool off, but she decides at the last moment to change into something comfortable. 

Perhaps oversized shorts and an old college t-shirt will convince her husband that she’s letting herself go; maybe he’ll be less attracted to her, which would be convenient. She scolds herself for these thoughts as she walks into the bedroom, and then she stops, staring at Wolfgang in her bed – he’s asleep, face down, and completely naked.

She covers her face, shoulders sinking, and whines, “Why?” Then she peeks through her fingers, looking at his muscular backside for a moment before forcing her gaze to the floor, eyes wide. “Oh no.”

She isn’t sure how to proceed. Should I wake him? No, that would require touching him and he’s…naked! Why is he always naked? It isn’t even comfortable to be naked in Berlin, it’s freezing!

She sighs and finally calls, somewhat more sharply than she intended, “Wolfgang! Wake up!”

He inhales in surprise and glances over his shoulder at her, eyes bleary. He blinks, then gently grins.

“Hello,” he says.

She points at him. “No. Don’t “hello” me. Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?“

He glances around, then turns over and sits up slightly, exposing everything. Kala quickly covers her eyes.

“Wolfgang!” she sighs.

“What?” he asks in annoyance. “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before…”

“Please, just, cover up!” she implores.

He pulls a sheet over himself and she peeks at him, then exhales, relieved. She folds her arms tightly and meets his eyes.

“What are you doing here?” she asks.

“I don’t know,” he says defensively. “I didn’t mean to visit you. I fell asleep in Berlin and woke up here.” He shrugs and begins to smirk. “Maybe I was dreaming about you.”

“Wolfgang, it is one thing for you to be naked in a single woman’s bed, but I…” She gestures energetically at herself to make her point. “I am married. You are naked in a married woman’s bed!”

“I just told you I didn’t mean to visit you,” he retorts.

She sighs, running a hand frantically through her hair, searching for the words that will make him understand. She doesn’t find them, so she turns back to him, gestures, and says in a breathy, hopeless tone, “Why are you always naked?”

“It’s comfortable,” he says.

“How is it comfortable?” she asks. “Isn’t it rather inconvenient to have your…” She stops, gesturing at hip level to imitate a penis. “…well…that…just loose?”

“It’s not a snake,” he says, starting to laugh. “It’s not going to, uh, get away from me.”

Kala covers her face and shakes her head. “I don’t understand you.”

“I’ll go–”

She sighs again. “No, don’t go.” She softens and glances at him. “Don’t go…”

She sits gingerly on the edge of the bed, watching him with an indistinct desire in her eyes. He smiles faintly.

“Your sheets are very comfortable,” he says.

She smiles, sure that he said this only to make her feel more at ease, and finds herself unduly touched by this.

“Yes, they’re imported from Egypt,” she says, nodding, skimming her fingertips over the silk.

He hums in thought, smirking. “Perks of marrying rich…”

She laughs, then sighs.

“We all know you married for the money,” he goes on, teasing her. “Not because of some complex, misguided motivation about morality and obligation. It couldn’t be that.”

She eyes him, hurt. “Be careful.”

He shakes his head in annoyance and gets to his feet, walking across the room to look out the window.

“Wolfgang,” she murmurs.

“I don’t understand,” he says simply.

She breathes out sharply. “I married him, I made a decision–”

He turns around. “But you still haven’t made a choice.”

“It isn’t that simple!” she says hotly, getting to her feet. “This is my life, my family, my work…it’s all here!”

“But you want nothing to do with it,” he retorts.

“Why is it always like this?” she asks desperately. “Why is it that we can’t talk about…anything else? I…” She trails off, looking down. “I miss you.”

“Then you should do something about it,” he says.

“It isn’t up to me alone,” she says tersely, and she’s about to continue, but she makes the mistake of looking him up and down.

She pauses, reflecting on the fact that she’s arguing with someone who is brazenly naked – she’s sure she’s never argued with a naked person before, let alone a man. The situation wouldn’t be nearly as funny to her if he was self-conscious, but since it’s Wolfgang, there’s no modesty or concern to be found.

Despite her best effort to stay serious, to debate intelligently with him, and to win the argument, she starts to laugh.

He frowns. “Why are you laughing?”

She shakes her head, laughing into her hands, shoulders trembling.

“Because!” she says, barely coherent. “Because we’re arguing and you’re naked!”

He puts his hands on his hips, glances down at himself, and nods. “True.”

“I can’t take you seriously when you’re naked!” she goes on.

“I could take you seriously,” he says, starting to smirk. “I’ll prove it to you.”

She hiccups and forces herself to stop giggling. “I am not getting naked just for you to prove a point.”

Her gaze lingers on him for a moment and she tries to avoid staring at less-than-innocent parts of his body.

“You’re looking,” he murmurs with satisfaction.

Her eyes flicker upwards and she folds her arms. “I am not.”

“You are.”

Kala sighs and finally concedes, “You’re rather difficult to look away from, you’re quite, well…” She pulls her bottom lip into her mouth and tilts her head, searching her mind for what to say, and then she gestures. “You’re, ah…physically blessed?”

Wolfgang wasn’t expecting something like this and he stares at her for a fraction of a second before covering his face and laughing hard.

She starts to laugh too, skin flushed and bright with sweat, and suddenly neither of them can stop.

Then Kala hears the door open in the other room – Rajan returning home from a morning meeting – and her eyes widen. She stops laughing, smoothes her hair, and hastily begins to make the bed. When she looks up, Wolfgang is gone, but for the first time in weeks, she isn’t left feeling devastated – in fact, she feels distinctly happy.


	16. You fainted...straight into my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AU setting! I was trying to think of circumstances other than seeing a penis unexpectedly where Kala would faint and this is what I came up with ;)

Kala paces backstage, fanning herself. She’s never given a convocation speech and it doesn’t help that the temperature is rising outside. She exhales slowly, shaking her hands out in front of her, checking that her dress fits properly and her shoes are in order. The entire point of running a research lab, in her mind, is to stay out of the public eye; why this university asked her to give a speech is beyond her, despite her lab’s recent accomplishments.

“Okay, okay, you can do this,” she says aloud, still pacing. “It is a speech. It is  _just_ a speech.”

She glances around the sweltering staging area at the microphones, amps, and other speakers; then she looks at two bodyguards, hired to keep the more affluent and well-known speakers safe.

Her gaze lingers on one of them – Wolfgang, she reminds herself. He’s arrestingly handsome with charming, cautious eyes and biceps she could stare at the rest of her life. He hasn’t spoken a word to anyone all morning, preferring to stand at attention and observe everyone’s behavior.

“Focus, Kala,” she mutters to herself, quickly looking away. “Think about your speech.” She pulls her speech out of her bag and begins to look over it. Then she sighs and fans herself with the papers. “Oh God…”

She knows she’s next in the lineup to speak, so she walks closer to the stage door, which is unfortunately where the bodyguards are standing. She stubbornly resists the urge to look at the cute one, choosing to read over her speech again instead. She glances through the crack of the door and sees the size of the crowd.

“Oh my Ganesha…”

She swallows and curls her fingers into her palms, trembling. The heat intensifies in the sunny hall by the door and she sways slightly; perhaps she should have eaten breakfast, but she was too nervous. She listens to the applause outside and the reality that she’s next overwhelms her.

The last thing she is aware of is the light coming through the door and the cheers of the crowd, and then she’s falling in slow-motion, everything suddenly dark.

When she comes to, she sees a pair of light aquamarine eyes looking at her in concern.

“Miss?” Wolfgang asks quietly, holding her. “Miss, are you okay?”

“I…” she falters, distracted by the fact that she’s being held by the very arms she was admiring a moment ago. “Um…”

“You fainted,” he explains.

She lifts her head up to see her surroundings more clearly –  she’s half suspended in his arms, half on the ground, and he’s kneeling beside her. Everyone else backstage is watching her worriedly and mumbling about calling a doctor.

“I’m…I’m okay,” she mumbles, struggling to sit up. “I…I can’t believe I fainted.”

He shrugs. “It’s a hot day.”

“I’m from Mumbai,” she says quietly.

He smiles lightly at this. She stares at him for a moment, unable to look away, filled with intense curiosity and an unusual urge to keep talking to him. He catches her staring and she flushes a deep peach color, hastily looking down.

“I, um…” she trails off, eyes wide.  _What are you doing?_ she asks herself.  _What’s wrong with you today?_  “Could you help me up, please?”

He nods and helps her, his touch lingering on her arm as they step away from each other.

“Did you hit your head?” he asks.

“No!” she says peevishly, and then she realizes he was asking genuinely, not teasing her for her unbalanced behavior. “Oh. No. I don’t think so.”

She fixes her hair and smooths the dust off her dress, then goes back to staring at him. She swallows.  _Excellent first impression, Kala,_ she chides herself. _He definitely thinks you’re unhinged._

She looks around at some curious onlookers and tries to smile.

“I’m okay, I’m fine, I just fainted,” she says reassuringly.

“Come here,” says Wolfgang.

The words and his tone startle her and send a cold thrill up her spine.

“Um, okay,” she murmurs, following him deeper backstage where there is a table set up with water and glasses.

He pours her some water from a pitcher and hands the glass to her. She smiles in thanks and drinks some.

Then she holds her hand out for him to shake. “I’m Kala.”

He smiles and lingers on her hand slightly longer than she was expecting. “Wolfgang.”

“Yes, I know, one of the organizers mentioned you,” she says, adding, “thank you for, well, for…not letting me simply fall to the ground.”

He chuckles and nods. 

“I don’t love giving speeches,” she goes on, drinking more water. “I’m sure it would have been terrible, anyway, since I was rather distracted…”

The corner of his mouth twitches. “I noticed.”

She raises her eyebrows, flushing again. He smirks unapologetically and looks her over, then tilts his head.

“Do you want to get dinner later?” he asks.

She inhales, stunned. “What would make you think I would want to get dinner later?”

He shrugs, undeterred. “Well, you fainted…straight into my arms. If you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

She stares at him and puts her hands on her hips, furious that he’s so confident and she’s so flustered.

“I didn’t do it on purpose,” she snips.

“No,” he says. “But you’ve been looking at me all morning.”

 _The nerve!_ She crosses her arms and huffs quietly.

“Fine,” she murmurs. “Seven?”

He grins. “Sure.”

She rolls her eyes and gives him her number, then pulls her bag higher on her shoulder and walks away, searching for the president of the university so she can apologize profusely.


	17. Sneaking Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kala is 17, Wolfgang is 18. Set in Berlin.

Kala turns down the covers on her bed, then leans her head back, closes her eyes, and huffs. She has a biology exam in the morning and she’s sure sleep is going to elude her. She resists the urge to check her phone – it’s plugged in on her desk, safely on mute so she can ignore texts from her boyfriend, who is persistent.

She bites her bottom lip, looking at the phone, but she takes a breath and walks into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. The last time she checked her phone before going to bed, she ended up in an endless, whispered conversation.

She sighs at herself, throwing her hair over one shoulder, and begins to brush her teeth. She curls her toes into the rug and glances down at her pajamas – an oversized black t-shirt and boxers with violets on them. She stole the shirt from Wolfgang so she could sleep with his scent around her.

She shivers and hurries back to her room to put on a robe, toothbrush still in her mouth. She frowns at a noise, then looks to her left at the window by her bed. She gasps, coughs, and takes the toothbrush out of her mouth.

“What – what are you doing?” she whispers, darting to close her door. “Oh my God, Wolfgang!”

Her boyfriend is half in, half out, apparently stuck.

“This…looked easier from the outside,” he says.

“Oh my God,” she repeats, opening the window wider so he can come through. “You – you cannot be here, what were you thinking?”

“You’re not answering your phone,” he says innocently as he heaves himself through the window and stands next to her.

“I–”

He takes her waist, pulls her close, and interrupts her with a kiss. She softens and hugs him, smiling against his lips, and pulls away with bright eyes.

“You’re going to get me grounded, and expelled, and possibly imprisoned,” she murmurs.

He nods.

“And you don’t care,” she goes on playfully, kissing him again. “Did anyone see you?”

“I don’t think so,” he says, adding as he tugs on her shirt, “This looks familiar.”

“I like how you smell,” she says defensively, cheeks growing hot.

“How did you get this?” he asks.

“I stole it from your room,” she says, lifting her chin to appear confident.

He starts to laugh, pulling her closer, and she giggles and snuggles against his chest. He hugs her tightly and nestles his face in her hair.

“I can’t go out with you tonight,” she mumbles after a moment. “I have an exam in the morning. And I am not climbing out of my window and breaking my neck.”

“We don’t have to go anywhere,” he says, and she can tell from his tone that he’s wearing a distinctive smirk.

“Oh no, no, then you’ll really get me in trouble,” she says seriously.

She pulls back to look at him, and sure enough, notes the mischievous, self-satisfied smirk. She raises her eyebrows stubbornly and he chuckles and lets her go, turning to look around the room.

“It’s nice in here,” he remarks.

Despite dating him for two months, she’s never brought him to her room. Sneaking a leather-clad, cigarette-scented German boy through the Dandekar Restaurant has, so far, been unsuccessful.

She bites her lip and folds her arms, walking behind him as he examines the room, cautious. He goes along her desk, pausing to look at her corkboard, where she’s pinned reminders and photos of friends and family; he glances at the whiteboard next to this and taps his finger on the upcoming weekend, where she’s written  _Movie with W_  and drawn a heart.

“Who’s this?” he asks.

Kala covers her face and laughs. “Wolfgang…”

“Warren from physics, right?”

“As if you would know who’s in physics. You haven’t been to class in a month. And no, if my parents ask, it’s Walqueria from English, and the heart is to signify she’s a close friend.”

He nods. “Better than Wolfgang from detention.”

She sighs and shakes her head. “I still cannot  _believe_  I got detention. I didn’t set my desk on fire on purpose. I simply miscalculated the amount of reactant needed. Detention, hmph. They should have been relieved I didn’t give myself a chemical burn or release poisonous gas into the classroom.”

He turns. “But you met me.”

She tongues over her bottom lip, blinking, trying not to smile. Then she hangs her head, laughing, and takes both of his hands.

“That’s true,” she says with an affectionate nod.

He glances at the window. “Where do you want to go?”

“Mm, food,” she says, stepping away to take a pair of jeans out of her dresser.

She eyes him as she pulls them on under the long black tee-shirt, then says, “Close your eyes so I can change my shirt. Don’t peek.”

“I’m not as bad as the girls at school say.”

“Didn’t you get someone pregnant sophomore year?” she asks with a roll of her eyes.

“No, just thought so,” he replies, then starts to laugh. “They sent her to private school after that, they should thank me really, she’ll get a better education.”

Kala struggles not to laugh. “You are a terrible influence…”

He covers his eyes and flashes a smile. “I know.”

She quickly exchanges the tee-shirt for a colorful blouse and adds a scarf. She nudges him so he opens his eyes, then searches for shoes in her closet. She holds up some running shoes and shakes them.

“Is tonight a running from the police kind of night?” she asks, lifting up heels with her other hand. “Or a civilized, romantic kind of night?”

Wolfgang points at the running shoes without comment and she laughs. He chuckles and sits on the foot of her bed to wait. She sits next to him to tie her shoes on, and then she glances at her watch.

“I need to be back by midnight,” she tells him.

“What class is your exam in?” he asks.

“Biology–”

“Babe you could pass that in your sleep.”

She pauses her action of tying her shoes to glare at him. “I don’t want to pass. I want to get an A.”

“You will,” he assures her.

She rolls her eyes and smiles, then finishes tying her shoes and sits up. She elbows him playfully and pulls him to his feet, then fixes her gaze out the window.

“Is…is that safe?” she murmurs.

“Not really,” he admits. “I’ll go first so I can catch you.”

She groans quietly but nods, going with him to the window after getting her phone and purse. He slips through the window, climbs down the trellis on the side of the restaurant, and drop the final few feet. She copies him, but clings to the trellis instead of dropping. She glances over her shoulder, the summer breeze catching the loose fabric of her blouse, and she extends her leg.

He slides his hand up it. “I’ve got you, just fall.”

“Mm, Wolfgang,” she says nervously, but she lets go of the trellis.

She gasps, he swears, and they end up in a pile on the lawn with her on top of him.

She puts her hands on both sides of his face. “Oh my God! Are you okay?”

He starts to laugh hard and he nods. “Yeah. You?”

She giggles and tucks her hair behind her ears. “Yes. Fine.”

Then he smirks and glances up at her, guiding her down into a kiss. She grins against his lips before deepening the kiss and quietly moans. He wraps his arms around her, but she inhales and quickly gets up.

“We are on my parents’ lawn,” she says in alarm.

He hops to his feet and nods. “Good point.”

They take hands and laugh together, then hurry away from the restaurant, down the street to where his motorcycle is parked.

“Did you bring–”

He opens the hatch on the back of the motorcycle and takes out a helmet for her. She smiles gently at him and stretches to give him a quick kiss, then puts the helmet over his frizzy hair and grins.

“You look hot like that,” he tells her with a smirk.

She blows a kiss. “Thank you.”

He nudges her so she gets on the back of the bike and he gets on in front of her. She latches her arms tight around his middle, pressing her face to his shoulder and breathing in his scent deeply.

“Hang on,” he tells her.

She laughs. “Always.”

He punches the gas and the bike speeds down the road. She leans her head back to glimpse the last of the sunset, crimson and violet beyond the skyline of Berlin. The endless daylight at this latitude bothered her at first, but she likes it now, especially this May – it means more hours she can spend with Wolfgang without breaking her curfew. Although, now, she is breaking her curfew, and probably her parents’ hearts.

They slow at a stoplight and she leans close so he can hear her. “I want those arepas we got last month.”

“Oh, fuck yeah,” he agrees, turning left as the light changes.

She grins, floating, and indulges in the chilly wind as she watches the city clip by. After ten minutes, they arrive at a small, forested street. Thousands of fairy lights create a ceiling above the street, which has several street food vendors and a jazz band.

She beams at him and tucks her helmet into the back of the bike. He takes off his jacket and adds it to the compartment where she stashed the helmet. She smiles in appreciation at a glimpse of his muscles and reaches to take his hand.

“I already ate dinner,” she says excitedly, “but prepare to watch me eat twelve arepas.”

He laughs in appreciation. “Yeah, me too. I missed dinner though.”

She walks closer to him and looks at him with a gentle, concerned frown. “Are you and your uncle fighting again?”

“It’s fine,” he tells her.

She nods, unconvinced, and they get in line at a small food truck. The smells are rich and potent in the balmy air, and Kala lets her worries fade – Wolfgang is safe with her here, far from his family.

She smiles at him and leans her head on his shoulder. She’s gotten plenty of unwanted attention from boys at school; his attention was the first she didn’t shy away from, despite his intensity, and after only two months, she’s more attached to him than she has been to any friend.  She knows his reputation at school, but he’s never shown that side to her, and he was hard to resist despite the rumors.

“Hmm, I want chicken, and habanero,” she muses as she looks at the menu. “And you want rice and a glass of milk because even rice is too spicy for you–”

He shoves her. She grins and snuggles closer. They reach the counter and he orders two bigs plates for them, a mug of beer for himself, and a lemonade for her. They wait at a table nearby. A few couples and children dance in street under the lights and the vendors chat and smoke behind their trucks. Kala likes this spot. Under the lights here, she feels a world away from her obligations and concerns.

Their food arrives on the counter and Wolfgang gets up to get it, and they move to a more private table, closer to the trees. Kala directs a jubilant smile at Wolfgang before taking a big bite and he kicks her gently under the table.

“Oh, I love these,” she murmurs.

He takes a bite too – neater, with a fork – and groans quietly. “Fuck, yeah, we should always come here.”

She takes a sip of lemonade and reaches to take his hand. He smiles softly, glancing down.

“What movie do you want to see this weekend?” she murmurs.

“ _You_  want to see Pride and Prejudice,” he says.

“Yes, I do,” she agrees with a prim nod. “But I don’t think you do.”

“Do you know how much bullshit I’ve watched for Felix? I can watch some more for my girlfriend.”

“Hm, Wolfgang Bogdanow has a girlfriend, breaking news–”

“Kala.”

“I’m your first real girlfriend, I like to brag,” says Kala playfully. “Who would have thought you would date the chemistry nerd.”

“It’s because you do my homework,” he replies.

“I don’t do your homework. I…correct it before you hand it in.”

“You do my homework,” he says with a quick smirk before taking another huge bite of arepas.

She grumbles and sips her lemonade. He smiles to himself, and then she gathers a forkful of food from her plate and nudges him.

“Try it,” she says. “It isn’t too spicy.”

He eyes her suspiciously before taking a bite. He nods for a moment, eyes fixed, and then he scrambles for his beer and takes a long drink.

Kala scoffs. “You baby!”

He holds up his middle finger and she laughs loudly, quickly covering his hand so none of the families nearby complain.

“Wolfgang!” she wheezes. “God!”

He grins as he sets his beer down. She shakes her head, still laughing, and presses close to nuzzle her nose against his.

“I can’t take you anywhere,” she murmurs.

He nods and kisses her quickly. “I know.”

They smile at each other for a moment and Kala is sure she could spend the rest of the night right here, not speaking, simply staring. He smiles wider, eyes down, and squeezes her hand.

“I’ve never met anybody like you,” he admits. “Thought I’d…be too much for you, I would have asked you out sooner, but–”

“No,” Kala says gently. “I liked how you asked me out.” She blushes. “You didn’t really…ask me.”

They spent a week in after-school detention together, passing the time with flirtatious arguments and several shared snacks (Wolfgang failed to bring food to school, and Priya always packed Kala too much.) Kala, though she would never admit it to her friends or parents, felt this was the best week of her life and looked forward to detention more than she did to class – she knows she was distant on the last day, reluctant to say goodbye to him, so when he pressed her against the lockers and kissed her afterwards, she didn’t hesitate in kissing him back.

“I think kissing you…implied I wanted to date you,” he defends softly. “I didn’t have to actually ask.”

She grins. “I think it implied you wanted to do certain other one-syllable words to me.”

He pauses, eyebrows raised. “Whoa, babe.”

She covers her face and blushes again, shaking her head. He starts to laugh, impressed and surprised, and she does too, eventually gasping softly and drinking her lemonade to soothe herself. She blinks the tears from her eyes, still giggling, and holds up a finger.

“You cannot repeat that,” she tells him. “No one can know I’m not the responsible good girl anymore.”

“You’ve kissed me, that’s it, you’re still in the clear,” he jokes.

“Mm, for now,” she says, adding as she holds up her finger again “another thing you cannot repeat.”

“Mhm,” he agrees. “Want to get ice cream and make out in the park?”

“Please,” she laughs, clearing her plate of the last bite of arepas.

He grins and they hurry to throw their napkins and dishes away. They take hands, kiss quickly, and walk away from the vendors and towards a busier, well-lit street. Kala presses close, heart pounding with anticipation, and points out a small ice cream parlor. He hugs her from the side when they go inside and they linger, staring up at the menu without reading the words.

Finally, Kala blinks, breathes in, and says,  "Okay. I want strawberry. What do you want?“

“Chocolate, and hazelnut,” he says.

“Mm, I want a scoop of coffee too…since I’m apparently not sleeping tonight…”

He raises his eyebrows. “I’d say sorry, but–”

“But you’re not sorry,” she says with a gentle roll of her eyes.

They step up in the line and order. Kala takes out her wallet, but Wolfgang shakes his head softly at her and takes out his own.

“My family’s rich as shit and they’d flip if they knew I was spending their money on you,” he murmurs as he passes the money to the cashier, adding, “motherfuckers.”

“Why?” she asks as they walk to the end of the counter.

“You’re an immigrant, they’re nationalist fucks, the usual” explains Wolfgang.

“Mm, when I’m a doctor and one of them is dying in my hospital, maybe I’ll refuse to treat them. We’ll see if they change their minds then.”

He grins and pulls her close, kissing the side of her head. “Good idea.”

They laugh quietly together and pick up their ice cream at the counter, then sit near the window to eat. Wolfgang touches a drip of his ice cream to her nose and she kicks him, giggling, and then they both dig into their dishes. She steals bites from his dish and vice versa, until they’re fighting over the last bites of each, laughing and shoving each other.

“Here,” he murmurs, giving her the last drop of his.

She smiles gently, meeting his eyes, and takes the spoon into her mouth. Then she kisses him, cold lips, sweet taste, and he puts a hand instinctively through her hair and groans quietly.  She stays close when she pulls away – it’s becoming harder to resist him lately.

“What am I going to do when you graduate?” she murmurs.

“When I graduate,” he laughs.”Right.”

“You’ll pass your exams, I promise,” she says.

He shrugs. “I’m not going anywhere, I’ll still be in Berlin.”

“School is going to be boring without you,” she says.

“You won’t get in as much trouble,” he tells her.

She shakes her head and smiles. “No. But I’ll miss kissing you in between classes and eating lunch with you and making fun of Mr. Schneider’s analyses of classic literature. You know he has something against the Eyre sisters. He’s very unfair to them.”

“You don’t like him because he gave you a B on your paper once,” replies Wolfgang, quickly adding, “which you didn’t deserve, he’s a bastard.”

“No,” sighs Kala. “I forgot to do 1.5 spacing on that paper and that’s what his syllabus specified.”

Wolfgang takes her face in his hands and kisses her softly. “You’re too hard on yourself.”

She grins at herself and nods. “I know.”

He nudges her and they get up, returning outside; they take hands and walk down the street towards a park nearby, but Kala gasps excitedly as they pass a photo booth, nestled between two kiosks selling newspapers.

“Oh, please?” she asks, tugging him towards the booth. “I barely have any pictures of you!”

He rolls his eyes, but smiles slightly and follows her up to the booth. She pulls him into the dark booth and takes a seat, pulling a few euros from her purse and dispensing them.

“Okay, smiling, then silly, then kiss me, then grinning,” she instructs.

He laughs and nods in agreement, sitting close to her. They pose – Kala smiling, Wolfgang barely concealing annoyance; then pose again, Kala sticking her tongue out and Wolfgang giving her bunny ears; then again, a light kiss; and finally they beam together at the camera. The booth prints the photos for them and Kala takes them from the feed, grinning.

“Oh,” she murmurs. “Oh, I love these, oh Wolfgang…”

He nuzzles the side of her neck and kisses her under her ear quickly. She shivers and smiles, then stashes the photos in her purse. She’s about to get up and continue walking to the park, but an impulse overtakes her and she kisses him; he relaxes and tugs her closer, kissing her more deeply, and she shifts so she’s on his lap. They’ve only kissed like this once, but Kala has wanted to try it again ever since.

“Is this thing still taking photos?” Wolfgang mumbles against her lips.

She laughs. “No.”

“Good,” he says, returning to the kiss.

She tilts her hips slightly closer, sinking in the heat of the moment, and he wraps his arms tightly around her. She lets the kiss deepen further, brow knitted in gentle astonishment, and he squeezes her hips. Heat floods down her legs and she breathes in hard.

“You feel good,” she whispers.

He nods, kiss lingering, and then he replies, “You too.”

She smiles wide. “I know I’m too shy for you, but–”

“No,” he assures her.

“Really?” she asks.

He shakes his head. “No. I like you more than anybody else. I don’t care if you’re shy, you’re –” He pauses to take her closer. “You’re perfect.”

She kisses him hard in response, and they stay another few minutes in the photo booth, making out like they won’t have the opportunity again. They finally stumble out, laughing and apologizing to the couple waiting. Kala is buzzing and overheated, lips pulsing hard, and Wolfgang is slightly tense, reluctant to stop.

She checks her watch, then sighs at the time.

“I’ll take you home,” he says, putting an arm around her waist.

She nods in appreciation and they turn around on the next street, headed back to his motorcycle. It’s fully dark now, the city alive with light and music, and Kala is tempted to ignore sleep and stay out with him, but then she gives into a crippling yawn and leans against him.

“Don’t fall asleep on the bike,” he jokes.

She laughs and nods, putting on her helmet. He puts his jacket on and they get on the motorcycle. She clings to him, eyes slipping shut, and he drives back to the restaurant. He parks a few meters away to avoid exposing her sleeping family to the noise of the engine, and he walks her to the door, holding her close.

They pause a few feet away to kiss goodbye, and then the lights come on. Kala’s eyes widen in horror and she jumps away from Wolfgang, blinking in the sudden brightness to see her parents in the doorway, arms folded.

“We were worried sick,” hisses Priya.

Sanyam sighs. "Kala, you cannot go out at night like this.” He shakes his head and adds to Wolfgang, “I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“Oh Ganesha,” whispers Kala, her hands over her mouth.

Wolfgang glances at her, caught, and says unsurely, “I, uh, I’m Wolfgang.”

“He’s – we’re – he’s my boyfriend,” whispers Kala, horrified.

“Yes, we figured,” snips Priya.

“Yes,” agrees Sanyam.

“Mr. Dandekar, I’m sorry, I–”

Wolfgang stops talking. Sanyam softens at the respectful address. He shakes his head with a hesitant smile.

“Alright. Why don’t you come in for some tea?” Sanyam suggests.

Kala listens to the crickets and her grip on Wolfgang’s arm tightens. She would rather be battling the current of a freezing river than be here, with her boyfriend and her parents.

“Me?” mumbles Wolfgang.

“Who else?” laughs Sanyam.

“I…” Kala trails off. “Dad, I…I think I should just go to bed…”

“Kala, we’re not angry–”

“Well,” interrupts Priya.

Sanyam touches Priya’s waist. “It’s okay. Just don’t lie to us.” He glances at Wolfgang. “Do you want to come in?

Since he has no safe place to sleep, since he’s been itching to meet her parents for months, he nods. She nods too, more unsurely, and they glance at each other as they go towards the door.

"Is tea a euphemism and he’s going to shoot me?” asks Wolfgang quietly.

Kala shakes her head unconvincingly, eyes wide, and they proceed through the dimly-lit hallway into the restaurant below the flat. Sanyam turns on a light in the kitchen and they gather around. Kala would like nothing more than to hold onto Wolfgang’s arm, but she doubts that would be appropriate given the context.

“Dad?” she asks quietly. “You – you don’t seem as surprised as I expected.”

“Well dear, I pay your phone bill, and when I noticed several very late, very long phone calls…well, what else would that mean?”

“Oh no,” breathes Kala.

“Also your sister told me you’ve been spending time with a boy at school,” he adds.

“Daya,” hisses Kala.

Priya shakes her head firmly at Kala and waves her off. “I will deal with you tomorrow. I am going to bed.”

She disappears up the stairs at the back of the kitchen. Kala grimaces gently at Wolfgang, who mouths “sorry.” Sanyam sighs and comes over with three cups of tea.

“She’ll need some time,” says Sanyam measuredly.

He looks at Wolfgang as he hands the tea over. Wolfgang stiffens and he clenches his jaw.

“Young man–”

Kala shrinks slightly, breath stopped.

“–I have one request.”

Wolfgang nods.

“The motorcycle goes,” says Sanyam.

Wolfgang relaxes and nods again. “Uh, yes sir. It’s a stupid thing to drive.”

“What were you thinking?” Sanyam adds softly to Kala.

“Um, I – I wasn’t,” she admits, hastily sipping her tea.

Sanyam nods and takes a drink of tea. He glances curiously at Wolfgang, who hastily looks down. Kala looks from him to her father.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I thought Mom would…well,” she trails off, gesturing at the staircase. She glances back at Wolfgang. “I don’t think he’s who she was picturing for me.”

Sanyam nods and says to Wolfgang, “You’re a bit pale.”

Wolfgang laughs genuinely. “Yeah.”

“How did you meet?” wonders Sanyam.

“School,” says Kala, nodding hard and avoiding any mention of meeting in detention.

“Why don’t you come over for dinner this weekend?” suggests Sanyam.

Kala looks in alarm at Wolfgang. A family dinner, with aunties who will pick Wolfgang apart right in front of him, does not sound ideal. But he nods to be polite and she nods too.

“Good idea, dad,” she says.

“Um, thanks for the tea,” Wolfgang says awkwardly. “But I should probably go.”

Kala turns, concerned, and for a moment forgets they’re in the presence of her father. She steps closer to him and whispers, “Do – do you a have a place to sleep?”

He shrugs. “Felix’s is visiting some family is Wuppertal, figured I’d just, walk around for a while, I don’t know.”

Kala shakes her head. “Wolfgang–”

Sanyam frowns and shifts closer to them. He looks worriedly at Wolfgang, who looks back with distant, cautious eyes.

“You don’t have anywhere to sleep?” Sanyam inquires.

“Uh. No, not tonight, but–”

Sanyam looks at Kala, who lets out an anxious, heavy breath and murmurs, “His family isn’t, um, they don’t treat him well.”

Both Kala and Wolfgang stand still, close to each other, apprehensive. Sanyam looks at them for a moment, brow creased, eyes warm and thoughtful. Finally, he shakes his head.

“We have an extra room,” he says decisively.

Wolfgang balks. “I can’t–it’s a warm night, I’ll be fine–”

“I insist, really,” says Sanyam with a firm smile.

Kala quickly squeezes Wolfgang’s arm and nods to reassure him. He exhales, giving in, still tense.

“Okay,” he says in a small voice.

Sanyam reaches for his and Kala’s empty cups of tea and transfers them to the sink.

Kala hugs herself, envisioning the chaos that will ensure tomorrow morning when Priya finds out what Sanyam offered; but she can’t resist a gentle smile – after they get over their initial shock, she’s sure her family will be good for Wolfgang, and she’s impressed how respectful he’s managed to be so far.

She takes a steadying breath and tells herself this unexpected development is for the best, though she’s sure she’ll have to endure an infamous, lengthy lecture from her mother, and probably more than one aunt.

She smiles comfortingly at Wolfgang and Sanyam gestures at the stairs.

“Go on, show him the extra room,” he tells Kala. “I have some dishes to finish up.”

Kala nods quickly and tugs Wolfgang out of the kitchen, eyes wide. They climb the stairs together, not speaking.

Wolfgang finally mutters as they reach the top, “Oops.”

“Oh God, oh God,” murmurs Kala. “I can’t believe this! My mother is going to absolutely scream at me tomorrow. And insist I can’t date you.”

“That’s going to be awkward if I’m downstairs eating breakfast,” says Wolfgang.

Kala shakes her head, leading him to the end of the hall where there is a spare room across from her own. She glances around to check that they’re alone, then puts her hands lightly on his chest.

“I do not care how tempted you are. You cannot sneak across the hall into my room.”

He nods. “I won’t.”

She softens slightly, biting her bottom lip, and then meets his eyes. “Wolfgang, is it alright that I…I said that about your family?”

He nods again. “Yeah, I’m – I’m glad you did, I didn’t know your dad was…” He trails off and shrugs. “He’s really kind.”

She smiles. “He is.” Then she grins, carding her fingers lightly through his hair. “They’ll all get used to you eventually. I promise.”

“Good,” he murmurs with a soft grin. “Because I want to be with you for a long time.”

She tilts her head, moved, and kisses him quickly. “Me too.”

He kisses her once more, then goes into the spare room and shuts the door. She stands still in the hallway for a moment, breathless and smiling, and then she grins to herself before going into her own room.


	18. Structurally unsound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in an AU where they fight more often LOL.

Kala sighs as she enters the apartment, dreading the conversation to come, and tosses her purse dispiritedly into the chair in the hall. Wolfgang glances at her from the kitchen, a fork in his hand, and smiles softly at her.

“Hey,” he says, relaxing at the sight of her.

She smiles feebly. “Hi.”

He frowns as she reaches him in the kitchen and she kisses him hello halfheartedly, then glances down and shakes her head. She thinks it’s best to reveal it quickly, immediately.

“Wolfgang, I couldn’t get next weekend off,” she says quietly.

His brow knits. “What?”

“I tried,” she says.

“Babe, we already booked everything–”

She breathes out. “I know. But my boss wouldn’t listen.”

“What did you say?” he asks.

“I asked him and he said no,” she replies.

He shakes his head slightly, stepping back. “Then what?”

She hesitates, knowing he expected her to implore her boss until she got the weekend off. She found herself unable to do this in the moment, too nervous that she would be reprimanded or worse.

“Well, I…I tried to ask again, but the way he looked at me…Wolfgang, I knew he would only get angry and say no again.”

Wolfgang looks at her expressionlessly for a moment, and then he glances down with a humorless laugh. “Right.”

Then he starts to walk out of the kitchen. She catches his arm, annoyed by his tendency to stop arguments before they start by walking away and refusing to speak for a few hours. She dislikes how averse he is to fights with her; at least fights are a form of communication, unlike his strategy.

“Wolfgang,” she says tersely.

He shakes her grip away and she stiffens slightly when she notices a fierce, dark tinge in his eyes.

“You’re too polite,” he tells her, angrily tossing the fork he had in his hand onto the counter.

“I didn’t want to get fired–”

“You wouldn’t have gotten fired! All you asked for is two days off. The reason he said no is because you waited so long to ask, even though we planned this weeks ago, because you were too polite and too shy like you always are.”

“I’m being diplomatic, Wolfgang–”

“No, you’re being a chickenshit, you think everyone will dislike you if you ask them for anything,” he interrupts.

Normally a comment like this would spark tears and he would instantly apologize and explain himself more clearly, but tonight, it ignites a flame of anger in her chest and she doesn’t cry.

“I’m the one who has a job that pays enough to take two days off and go to Cologne in the first place!” she shouts. “I can’t risk losing my job or being passed up for a promotion! You, meanwhile, have never had a boss, and I’m sure if you did, you would get fired. I may be too polite, but you are a disrespectful misanthrope.”

He nods. “Right, I’d get fired, but not before I found the balls to make a reasonable request because my wife asked me to. You owed this to me. I know you feel insecure about this shit but–”

“If you knew, you wouldn’t have planned our anniversary celebration on a weekend that I couldn’t get off!”

“You told me you could,” he retorts.

“I – I didn’t want to disappoint you, I thought…I thought my boss would be more understanding…”

“When did you know about this?” he asks.

She blinks, confused, and then her mouth goes slightly dry. She realizes he thought she asked earlier in the week, maybe even before that. Asking then still would have been cutting it close. Asking today was, she admits, embarrassing.

“T-today,” she says.

“What the fuck,” he murmurs, breaking eye contact and shaking his head.

She huffs and hugs herself. “I don’t like asking favors.”

“Why is it more important to you to be polite than it is to do something for us–?”

She bristles, nose wrinkling. “Oh, that is not fair.”

“Enlighten me,” he says with another cold laugh, adding, “actually don’t, I’m going for a walk, and whatever you say will be an excuse anyway so–”

“Can’t we be adults about this?” she snaps.

“What does that mean?” he asks, folding his arms. “We sit down on the couch and explain our perspectives to each other on a whiteboard–”

“No,” she says very quietly, struck by an idea that thrills and terrifies her.

He pauses and when she doesn’t speak, asks, “What?”

“Let’s have sex,” she says in the same tone. “We always do after we fight. So let’s stop fighting and have…” She steadies herself, knowing the words will turn him on, knowing she’ll nearly faint just from saying them. “Let’s have…” She swallows and her voice grows quieter. “Rough, angry sex until we feel better.”

He stares at her.

“You don’t want to?” she whispers, closing the space between them.

“No, I’m upset at you,” he explains, though she can tell his pulse has increased.

She tilts her head, searching her strangest fantasies for the pouty seductress that has always felt so distant from her. She pulls her skirt up on her body, then takes his hand and gently presses it in between her legs.

“Are you sure?” she asks with bright, wide eyes.

He glances at her, brow knitted, evaluating her sincerity. Then he shoves her against the opposite wall and kisses her hard. He keeps his hand between her legs, squeezing slightly, and she groans into his mouth. She finds herself drenched after only a moment and she moans when he slides his hands up her body to meet her breasts; he squeezes them hard and tugs impatiently at the buttons of her blouse, the pulls back slightly to undo them.

He meets her eyes fiercely. “I’m still mad at you–”

“Show me,” she breathes, eyes glazed and dark as she leans against the wall.

He opens her blouse and presses her breasts together, fingers rough, and then tugs her bra down so her nipples pop out; she makes a tiny, pleading sound in the back of her throat and he thumbs over her nipples until they grow dark red and stand erect, covered in tiny goosebumps. She nearly moans his name, but she catches herself, deciding this is too intimate and will give him too much satisfaction.

“I’m still angry,” she informs him, suggesting this gesture wasn’t enough to turn her on.

“Why are you angry?” he mumbles indignantly as he kisses her neck and grasps her closer by the small of her back.

“You were mean,” she says, head tilted back, mouth fighting an instinctive, ecstatic grin.

He chuckles darkly and she feels herself start to drip between her legs. “No. I’ll show you what mean is.”

She grumbles happily until he nips her neck, provoking a quiet, pleased yelp and an even softer groan of “yes, yes” as he licks a stripe up her neck. She tangles her fingers in his hair. He lifts her skirt higher and forcefully tugs her panties down. She hears a slight rip of fabric and flushes, and then she gasps in relief as he slides his fingers inside of her.

She’s sure they’ve never had sex like this – as rough, maybe, but never during a fight. She’s slightly frightened how much she likes it, but she’s determined to remain detached; he hasn’t let out a single sound of pleasure, and she won’t let him win that game.

She closes her eyes while he fingers her, head angled against the wall, and he passes his free hand over her breasts, slow circles, too slow, infuriating. She’d like him to touch her nipples again, but she knows he’s withholding intentionally. She tries an opposite approach to frustrate him, unbuttoning his jeans and slipping her hand around his cock, which she’s satisfied to find fully erect and hot to the touch.

“Still mad?” she murmurs. “It doesn’t feel like it…”

He slides his fingers out of her and pulls back slightly, eyes lit with anger and amusement. He moves his hands around her body to grip her ass, hard enough to sting slightly, and watches her. She breathes harder and then he touches his forehead, but he doesn’t kiss her. She thumbs along his cock, then brushes his balls, and he ghosts his hand over her ass before slides his fingers between her legs from behind.

“You’re too wet to be angry,” he mumbles, voice scratchy.

“You can’t talk,” she retorts, circling her fingers and palm around his heavy cock.

He exhales hard, almost a laugh, and then takes one of her folds between his fingers and tugs it, squeezing. She holds her breath, and then he flicks the tip of a finger against her clit. Her legs shake and she swallows, but she doesn’t let herself moan again.

She meets his eyes, gaze determined, and whispers. “You said I’m too polite?”

He nods, a wrinkle on his brow again, curious.

“Treat me like I’m not,” she breathes onto his mouth.

He picks her up without hesitation and presses her against the wall; they share a deep, teasing kiss, tongues entangled, and she locks her legs around his waist. She’s never experienced this kind of desperation during sex; it stops the air in her lungs.

She expects him to stay here, to enter her while she’s in his arms, against the wall, but he carries her into their bedroom instead and drops her on the bed. She bites her bottom lip, watching him as he takes off his shirt; she opens her legs for him and touches her breasts, tugging her bra down like he did to to expose her nipples. She moves her toes in slow circles, waiting; her skirt is still bunched around her waist, and her shirt is on, though open. She considers taking these things off, but decides she likes the urgency of having sex while half-dressed. He tugs his pants lower so his cock springs free, then gets on top of her and presses a series of messy, scratchy kisses to her neck.

She spreads her legs wider, impatient, and lifts her hips slightly. He looks at her with wicked satisfaction, then thrusts into her hard enough to make her jump, then soften, then groan and nod desperately.

The bed creaks as he thrusts into her again, and she matches his motion, moving her hips to meet each thrust with just as much energy.

“More,” she whispers, adding when he adjusts his pace only slightly faster, “Do I have to remind you? I didn’t ask my boss soon enough, I ruined our anniversary…”

He slams into her and she moans thankfully into his mouth as they kiss again. Her fingers dig helplessly into his hair and she quickly loses her restraint.

“Harder, harder…” she mumbles.

He fucks her harder, both of them sweating and breathless, kisses messy on each other’s mouths, chins, and throats. She feels herself start to throb and the bed creaks again, more loudly. In the back of her mind, she knows this is a bad sign, but she’s too filled by him and too close to an orgasm to reflect on this.

She cries out, almost a shout. “Yes, Wolfgang! Wolfgang…” She trails off, drunk on the sound of him inside of her, and adds again, “Harder…”

“Kala,” he mumbles.

“As hard as you can, make me come,” she whispers in German, too shy to say it in her native language.

“Not unless you say that again,” he tells her.

“Make me come,” she says instantly.

He angles his hips and thrusts into her with everything he has; she lets out a moan reminiscent of a sob and screams “yes, yes!” incoherently. He finally groans and mumbles “fuck” in a hoarse, overwhelmed tone that assures her he’s as close as she is. He continues to thrust into her, sweat dripping from his nose onto her cheek, and then there is a horrible crunching sound and the earth seems to tilt on its access.

The bed slumps onto the floor and Kala and Wolfgang fall onto each other, no longer moving. Kala realizes that the bed frame broke and she starts to laugh, face the color of a pomegranate.

“Wolfgang,” she whispers after a moment, giggles now coming in mad bursts.

“That’s…a first,” he admits, laughing too, adding, “that’s your fault, I wouldn’t have fucked you like that if you didn’t ask me–”

“Keep going please,” she goes on, softer, the argument forgotten.

He kisses her deeply and slides a hand over one of her breasts, moving in her again. She moans, low and growling, and he groans with her as they move together on the slanted bed. Heat rekindles between her legs and as he quickens his pace, her breath fails.

She begins to pound around him, moaning his name against his lips, in need of air. She gives a soft, strangled gasp and yells “yes” while she comes, legs shaking, body slick with perspiration; he mumbles “fuck, fuck…” and comes inside of her, then lets his weight down on her, exhausted and sweaty, skin hot to her touch.

After a moment of gentle touches and needy breathing, he mumbles, “We broke the bed.”

“Mhmm,” she agrees, cheeks red. “I think it was structurally unsound…”

“It wasn’t,” he says.

“Then we need a stronger one,” she murmurs.

He laughs, lifting up to grin, shake his head, and kiss her. “I love you.”

She grins too. “I love you.” Then she tilts her head, softening to a smile. “I’m sorry.”

“No, I overreacted, I’m sorry,” he replies.

She grins again. “I told you this would fix things…”

He laughs and kisses her. “Usually does.”

“Always,” she retorts.

He smirks and agrees, “Always.”

Then she says brightly, nearly laughing again, “Help me put sheets and a blanket on the couch?”

He nods, but they stay on the slumped, messy bed for another moment, turning on their sides and thumbing over each other’s cheeks.


	19. New arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during my Two Plus One verse.

Wolfgang comes out of the delivery room, exhausted, and glances down the hall at Felix, who has been watching Jalesh. Felix gets anxiously to his feet, startling a drowsing Jali, and approaches Wolfgang.

Wolfgang glances down and grins hard despite the fatigue. He gives a relieved chuckle and shakes his head. “They’re all okay.”

“Fuck,” breathes Felix. “I was getting worried, man! Shit!”

Wolfgang nods tiredly, then leans to pick up Jalesh and hugs him close. “Hey, you have a little sister and a little brother.”

Jalesh nods excitedly and grins. Wolfgang laughs and kisses the side of his head and Jalesh snuggles into him, yawning.

“Kala’s okay?” checks Felix.

Wolfgang’s eyes flash and he gives a slight shake of his head, not wishing to convey to Jali that his mother was in real danger.

“That rough?” murmurs Felix.

Wolfgang nods and rubs his hand over his stubble. “I thought it would be easier on her because we got here in time for an epidural but Aria was breach and Sani wasn’t getting air…” He trails off and shakes his head, then glances at Jalesh. “Mama’s really tired right now, okay? And she’s still feeling scared, so be nice to her.”

Jalesh nods and Wolfgang pushes the door to the delivery room open, revealing Kala snuggled down in a hospital bed with two tiny bundles in her arms. She smiles very weakly at Wolfgang, Felix, and Jalesh, then down at the babies in her arms.

“Bet you want to do all that over tomorrow,” jokes Felix.

“Yes,” says Kala, nodding. “I can’t wait for the next one.”

Wolfgang makes a noise between a chuckle and a relieved groan to hear his wife joking. He sits next to her on the narrow bed and kisses the side of her head, then adjusts Jalesh in his arms and watches as he peers breathlessly at his baby brother and sister. Wolfgang and Kala glance at each other warmly. Kala’s nose wrinkles in pure joy and she laughs.

“They’re…small,” manages Jalesh.

Wolfgang grins and massages Jalesh’s head. “Yeah.” He touches his finger to one of the baby’s noses. “This is Aria.” Then touches his finger to the other. “And this is Sani.”

Kala tilts her head and says, “No,  _this_  is Aria and  _this_  is Sani.”

They both look at the babies for a moment. Kala squints and bites her bottom lip. Both swaddled in hospital blankets, they are impossible to tell apart.

“Um,” murmurs Kala, swiping her thumb over the strawberry lips of one of the babies. She starts to laugh at herself and opens up the blanket, checking. “This one is Aria.”

Wolfgang laughs too, nuzzling into her hair. “Better put a dot on her forehead.”

Kala grins and simulates this, touching her finger to Aria’s tiny, disgruntled wrinkles. “Yes, grumpy thing…”

Wolfgang glances at Jalesh, who is captivated, and his heart floods. He smiles and nudges his oldest son.

“Weird?” he asks.

Jalesh laughs. “Yeah! Can I…?” He reaches a tentative hand out.

Wolfgang nods. Jalesh presses his chubby fingers to Sani’s cheek and giggles. Wolfgang watches him to make sure he’s gentle. He had a lingering worry that seeing his little siblings would awaken a dormant feeling of sibling rivalry in Jali, but he sees now that was unfounded.

Sani opens his eyes, blinks, and Jalesh gasps. Wolfgang glances at Kala, who smiles tearfully and sniffles.

“You’re going to be a good big brother, hm?” Kala asks Jalesh.

“Yeah!” enthuses Jalesh, adding, “Did I look like that?”

“Mhmm,” says Kala. “A little bigger though.”

He moves his fingers to Aria’s cheek and pinches her nose curiously. She startles and begins to cry, and this wakes Sani, who also starts to cry, and Jalesh looks in wide-eyed, open-mouthed contrition and cries as well. Kala and Wolfgang exchange a quick, shuddering glance at the prospect of caring for two newborns and a four-year-old, and then Wolfgang hugs Jalesh from the side and presses a few kisses to his head.

“Hey, hey,” he says, “it’s okay, she’s okay, you just surprised her.”

Jalesh hiccups and sniffles, pressing his face into Wolfgang’s shoulder, whining mournfully. Wolfgang rolls his eyes affectionately at Kala and stands up with Jalesh in his arms, rubbing his back. Kala yawns hugely, snuggling the twins in her arms and bouncing them until they settle. Aria remains awake while Sani slips asleep again, and she blows a small snot bubble and fusses. Kala sinks lower into the bed, drowsing.

When Jalesh calms, Wolfgang squeezes his shoulder and says, “Want to try again?”

“Yeah,” says Jalesh defeatedly.

Wolfgang approaches the bed and sits by Kala, who passes Aria to Felix, who grins and laughs, rocking her gently.

“Cute little shit,” he murmurs.

Kala smiles hugely and meets his eyes in appreciation, then forces herself to sit up and looks at Wolfgang, then Jali.

“Would you like to hold your brother, hm?” she asks.

Jalesh nods unsurely, eyes still bright with tears.

“You have to hold his head,” says Wolfgang, helping Jalesh take Sani into his arms.

Wolfgang guides Jalesh’s hand back so it cups Sani’s soft, wispy head, and he keeps his own hand just below it in case Jalesh falters.

“Whoa,” says Jalesh, his tears forgotten. “His head is poiny.”

“Pointy?” asks Wolfgang.

“Poiny!” agrees Jalesh.

Wolfgang chuckles and nods. “Yeah, that happens with babies sometimes.”

“And he’s blue,” adds Jalesh, looking at Sani’s hands.

“Newborns look weird,” replies Wolfgang. “He’s been underwater for months.”

Jalesh twists his head back to look at his father, suddenly serious. “How?”

“Because I could breathe,” says Kala, reaching to thumb over Jalesh’s cheek. “So he could breathe through me…”

Then she crinkles her nose in pain and seeks Wolfgang’s eyes. He nods, understanding, and pats Jalesh’s side.

“Your mama needs to sleep,” he tells Jalesh.

Jalesh nods and carefully shifts Sani to Kala’s arms. She smiles warmly at him, then passes Sani to Wolfgang, who sets him gently in one of the incubators nearby after bringing him close and kissing his forehead. Jalesh hops to his feet and pads excitedly to the incubator to watch Sani. Felix sets Aria in the incubator next to Sani and ruffles Jalesh’s hair.

“You’re not alone anymore, little guy,” he says.

Jalesh grins up at him and Wolfgang and stomps his feet excitedly. Wolfgang softens and squeezes his shoulder.

“You want to stay here with me and mama or go with Felix?”

“Here!” says Jalesh.

“Okay, you have to be quiet though,” replies Wolfgang.

Jalesh nods, his expression solemn, and Wolfgang grins gently and shakes his head in amusement. He looks at Felix, who leans to squeeze Kala’s hand, then hugs him tightly and pats his back.

“Congrats,” he says sincerely.

Wolfgang nods, smiling. “Thanks.”

“Get some sleep,” adds Felix as he hugs Jalesh. “You guys need anything else?”

Wolfgang shakes his head, exhausted, and picks up Jalesh after Felix leaves. He kisses the side of Kala’s mouth, checks on each baby in the incubator, and then slides carefully into bed next to Kala. Jalesh snuggles against him, yawning, and Kala turns and puts her arms around both of them.

The nurse comes in a moment later to turn the lights off, but all three are already asleep.

 


	20. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consider this a prequel to Chapter 17 "Sneaking Out." There will be a Part 3.

Wolfgang sets aside his gym bag and glances at Felix as he shoots a stream of water from his bottle into his mouth. Felix shakes his head tiredly and wipes his face with a towel.

“That coach is going to fucking kill us,” he mumbles. “Someone needs to take a shit on his desk and teach him a lesson–”

“Do not do that,” says Will as he walks into the locker room. “You know what happened last time.”

Wolfgang chuckles at the memory of this and sits down to untie his cleats.

“Look, I won’t get caught this time,” says Felix as he sits next to him to do the same. “Shitting on someone’s desk takes, like,  _planning_ , okay?”

“Just tell his wife he’s having an affair or something,” suggests Wolfgang.

Will groans. “Is he?”

Wolfgang shrugs and tosses his cleats into his bag. “No idea but psychological torture is simpler. It’s that or I’m going to deck the guy.”

Lito enters the locker room. “Who’s Wolfgang fighting now?”

“Coach Ballsack,” replies Felix with a disgruntled huff.

Will looks at Lito, hoping for another sane voice, but Lito grins widely, claps, and laughs.

“Fuck yeah, I ripped my calf muscle last week because he didn’t think fifty burpees was enough,” says Lito. “I’m in, whatever you’re planning.”

“C’mon, it’s our last year,” says Will. “Don’t get expelled now.”

“But it’s our destiny,” says Felix, putting an arm around Wolfgang’s shoulders.

Wolfgang nods and drinks more water.

“Speaking of expelled, you still having a party tonight?” asks Felix.

“Yeah, my uncle’s out, we can fuck the place up,” agrees Wolfgang, adding, “did you get Dani to invite Kala?”

“Oh, man, you’ve got to give up on her,” murmurs Will, tugging off his jersey and opening his locker to take out a bottle of shampoo.

“Yeah, Dani said she’d wear her down at lunch,” says Felix.

Wolfgang nods and Felix elbows him encouragingly, and then the coach comes in and bellows at everyone to hit the showers.

***

Kala sighs, sets aside her chapati bread and wipes her lips with a napkin. “Dani, I have so much due for physics–”

“It’s just a little party!” groans Dani, nabbing an orange candy off of Riley’s plate.

Riley laughs and shoves her. “Stop stealing my food, Dani…”

Kala eyes Dani. “I’ve heard that the…little parties…at Wolfgang’s house are actually…”

“Bacchanalian ragers?” suggests Nomi,  leaning against Amanita and nodding. “Yeah.”

“No no no,” says Dani reassuringly, taking Kala’s forearms. “This one’s lowkey. We’re just watching a scary movie.” She pauses. “Okay, no, it’s a rager but you don’t have to party like that. The point is to do as much property damage as possible but you can…let’s see, hide out…with a certain boy…alone…”

“I  _told_  you I don’t have a crush on him anymore,” says Kala peevishly, adding, “Property damage?”

“His uncle has a lot of expensive shit,” explains Amanita. “And his uncle is a huge asshole. You do the math.”

Kala allows herself a small smile as she meets Amanita’s eyes. “I don’t exactly approve but…I guess I understand that.”

She begins to put her lunch away, considering. She’s never been to one of the infamous parties at the Bogdanow Mansion, though she’s always been helplessly intrigued by Wolfgang, and he’s always flirted with her when he’s had the chance. Nomi and Riley told her to stay away from him considering his tendency to date girls like Lila, a cheerleader who Kala is confident would kill a competitor, and because his family had a certain reputation in Berlin. Dani, meanwhile, has always told her to give him a chance – though Kala is sure this advice is actually coming from Dani’s boyfriend, Felix, who isn’t exactly unbiased considering he’s Wolfgang’s closest friend.

“It’s Halloween, c’mon,” says Dani, tugging and shaking Kala’s arm. “You get to be whoever you want for Halloween, right? So…loosen up. A bit. Just a bit. It wouldn’t  _kill_  you to make out with him.”

Sun, who as usual has stayed quiet through lunch, murmurs, “If you go, I’ll go.”

Kala looks at her in surprise.

“And if the boys bother you,” Sun goes on, monotone, “I’ll kill them.”

Kala brightens and nods.

Dani sighs. “Don’t…don’t start a fight with Wolfgang, Sun, he’s…”

“Untrained,” says Sun, unconcerned.

Kala shoots a playful grin at Sun as she takes the last sip of her tea, then softens and looks at Dani. “Okay. I’ll go.”

Dani grins, fist-pumps, and takes her phone out to send a text. Then Riley nudges Kala with a groan.

“We have lit in five minutes,” she grumbles.

Kala nods, hurrying to take her coat off the back of the chair. She, Riley, and Amanita all hasten out of the cafeteria and into the hall. Riley checks her texts while Amanita searches in her bag for gum.

“You really don’t have a crush anymore?” Riley asks Kala.

Kala breathes in, considering the fact that she hides in the back of the bleachers to watch Wolfgang play soccer, the fact that just last night she was staring dreamily at her ceiling and searching for the right word to describe his eyes. Since being paired with him for a history project last year, she hasn’t been able to get him off her mind – she groaned at first at the idea of doing academic work with a boy famous for bad grades, but his intelligence surprised her and he actually did his part.

She’s sure there’s more to him than what other girls see him, but she also knows how dangerous this thinking is.

“No,” she says quietly. “What about  _you_? Will is going to be at the party, Riley…”

“Oh, deflection, subtle,” teases Amanita.

Kala rolls her eyes and lifts her backpack more securely on her shoulders. Then she notices three boys striding down the hall.

“Incoming,” she murmurs as Wolfgang, Felix, and Capheus, seemingly fresh from soccer practice, get closer.

Wolfgang smirks willfully and stares at her until he reaches her, and passes just close enough to brush her side. She holds herself stiffly, chin up, and looks straight ahead while Riley and Amanita furiously elbow each other.

She expects Wolfgang to keep walking, but he lingers and whispers directly into her ear. “See you tonight, Dandekar.”

She breathes in sharply and walks away, eyes wide. She hears him chuckle, satisfied, and she prickles at the nerve this took.

“Ooh, I  _hate_  him,” she whispers to Riley and Amanita as they turn a corner.

“That ain’t hate, honey,” says Amanita.

Kala scowls and opens the door to their literature class, aware that she’ll ignore the entire lecture to rehearse imaginary conversations with Wolfgang in her mind.

***

Wolfgang tugs a long sleeve shirt out of his dresser and discards the tee he’s wearing onto his bed, then reaches for his lit cigarette on a tray nearby. He glances at the clock and sees it’s nearly eight, and then looks outside at the weather; the clouds are spitting rain in fits and the wind has picked up, tearing leaves off the large oaks in the yard.

The old house creaks and he breathes out, listening to the activity upstairs. He invites as many people as possible over, but despite being popular, he rarely goes upstairs to interact. He would rather get drunk with his soccer team and watch action films while his classmates vandalize Sergei’s priceless belongings, but tonight he’ll make an exception to see Kala.

He’s liked her since he was fourteen, but she’s always been distant with him, which he can’t blame her for. She has a good family, a scholarship to a good college, and her reputation with teachers is flawless. She’s never gotten in trouble, especially not with a boy, and he’s sure he’d lead her down that path in a nanosecond. Still, he’s noticed her at all of his games, hiding in the back – he wonders if she’s told her friends that she does this and doubts it, because surely Dani would have spilled that detail to Felix, who would have told him.

He fights a smile at the thought of kissing her tonight. It’s a bad idea, but he’s tempted to simply go for it and see how she responds.

He’s just pulled on his shirt when he sees Felix and Hernando appear in the door.

“Wolfie, c’mon,” groans Felix. “You’ve got to come down, Katarina just took her shirt off and she’s dancing on the table–”

Hernando clears his throat protectively.

“Dani’s into it,” defends Felix.

Hernando rolls his eyes and looks at Wolfgang. “Coming, Mr. Gatsby?”

Wolfgang snorts and takes a beer off his desk, uncapping it with a bottle opener on his keychain. He takes a swig and shrugs.

“In a while,” he tells them.

They exchange a worried glance and leave him alone. He returns to looking out the window, drinking his beer, listening to the buzz of music.

***

Kala scrutinizes her lip gloss in the mirror and fluffs her hair, then steps back to look at her outfit – jeans, a simple blouse with a cat pattern, and a soft black scarf. She questions whether she’ll be warm enough and has just reached for an extra sweater when her sister raps on the door.

“Are you  _done_?” complains Daya. “Kala, you have been in there an hour!”

Kala sighs, exasperated, and hisses, “Yes! I’m almost done!”

“What are you doing in there, counting every hair on your head?” asks Daya.

Kala rolls her eyes and whips open the door, passing her sister and grabbing her purse from her bed. When she turns, she sees that Daya is smirking in a knowing way, arms folded.

“Oh. You’re going to see a boy.”

“I’m going to see a movie with Riley,” says Kala, telling herself that because this is technically true, she isn’t being deceptive enough to feel bad.

“Okay, sure,” says Daya with a toss of her silky hair and a roll of her eyes. “Tell Wolfgang I say  _hello_ …”

Kala freezes, angry, and prevents Daya from leaving the room.”How do you know about–”

“You gave me your calculus notes, silly,” says Daya superiorly, smiling. “I noticed you wrote his name. With a heart. You know he’ll break your heart and get you pregnant, right?”

Kala closes her eyes and resists the urge to smack her sister. She breathes out slowly and tries to gather her words.

“I’m not his girlfriend,” she says measuredly.

“But you  _want_  to be,” taunts Daya.

“No, I don’t,” says Kala with a smile that communicates her willingness to inflict grievous bodily harm on her sister if this conversation continues.

Daya rolls her eyes and steps away. “Fine. Use a condom–”

“Ugh,  _Daya_!” yells Kala, pulling on her coat at the door to her bedroom. “You know that I haven’t had–” She lowers her voice. “I haven’t had sex and I don’t intend on starting now.”

“ _Condom_ ,” mouths Daya, nodding and mimicking the action of rolling a condom on an imaginary penis.

Kala wrinkles her nose angrily, spins, and slams the door behind her. She hurries through the house, the restaurant downstairs, and onto the curb. She finds Riley, Nomi, Amanita, and Sun in the car that’s waiting for her and she gets in quickly, then huffs.

“Oh, this party better be worth it,” she says.

“It will be,” says Riley in the driver’s seat, adding, “Your sister?”

Kala huffs again. “She seems to think I have plans to sleep with…” She sighs. “Wolfgang. As if.”

The other women exchange a quick, amused glance but don’t reply. Kala checks her makeup in the reflection of her phone, then looks out the window. She only has eight months until graduation, and then she’s off to London to start her chemistry degree. She has too many exams and too many summer internship applications to risk distracting herself with a relationship – she’s never wanted one, never liked anyone, yet she can’t shake Wolfgang. He’s a persistent, unwanted melody in her mind, and she can’t understand why – he’s abrasive, promiscuous, and rather cold, but she gets stuck on the long hours they spent discussing the Russian Revolution in a library cubicle. He felt…different, warmer, intrigued by more than her figure and her lips.

He asked her out after that, but she told him no on account of her parents, who currently think she’s with Riley, safe from the danger that Wolfgang Bodganow presents.

She breathes out heavily as Riley pulls into a heavily wooded section south of the city. Large manor houses emerge in the fog and the trees list to one side in the wind.

“Very…spooky,” says Nomi approvingly as Riley parks along an iron gate.

“They say this house is haunted,” adds Amanita as they all peer out at the stone-grey Bogdanow manor. “Apparently his grandfather was murdered…violently…here.”

“So were his parents,” says Kala humorlessly.

“Not in that house,” says Sun, unconcerned as she shoves the door open. “Let’s go.”

The rest get out and follow her, picking patches of dry, leaf-free cobble as they approach the house. The music reaches them through the fog. Riley knocks on the door and the five of them wait for a moment before Felix, shirtless, wearing a horse mask and holding a flagon of orange-dyed beer, swings it open and shouts incoherently at them.

“Fuck yeah! Come in! We have beer, we have vodka, we have a dunk tank, actually we don’t but we filled the bathtub and–”

“Yes, thank you,” says Riley warmly, patting his shoulder and going through the door with the others.

They’re greeted by a fake spiderweb, a hanging skeleton, and Dani, who has just downed a shot of something bright blue. She squeals at the sight of them, then bellows, “Wolfgang! Kala is here! Come out of your self-pitying hidey-hole and–”

Wolfgang comes out of the kitchen with a beer and looks pointedly at Dani, who shrinks slightly, grabs Felix from the door, and disappears from sight. Kala holds still, watching Wolfgang, who is unhelpfully wearing a tight shirt and has a cigarette clamped in the corner of his mouth. His sea-colored eyes glide over her and she notices his shoulders slightly soften.

“H-hi,” she whispers.

He takes the cigarette from his mouth. “Hi.”

They look at each other until Nomi and Amanita roll their eyes, and then Kala looks down, shy, and tucks her hair behind her ear. She’s about to speak, but there’s an explosion in the living room and several screams, followed by Will running into the hall and shaking his head.

“So much for your uncle’s taxidermied crocodile,” he says with a sigh, brushing some ash off his chest.

Wolfgang nods approvingly and drinks his beer, then glances at Felix, who has reappeared. Kala watches him anxiously, fixing her hair, and Riley separates from the group after linking arms with Will, nodding in the direction of the music. Nomi and Amanita leave too, and Kala is alone with Wolfgang, Felix, Sun, and Dani, who has returned with another shot of bright blue liquor.

“Hernando just started the movie,” says Dani brightly after downing the liquor. “And Lito made popcorn, so we’re gonna watch and you guys should too, stay away from the…” She grimaces in the direction of the living room. “Exploding reptiles.”

“Want to?” Wolfgang asks Kala.

“Oh, I…horror movies are…” She trails off, watching him, unsure what his intentions are. “I don’t like them, usually…”

“It’s Halloween,” groans Dani. “And it’s this or drinking Stoli and blue gatorade while the soccer team punts a bunch of those Russian nesting dolls into the fire–”

Kala breathes out, contemplating how she came to be at the Bogdanow Mansion, surrounded by drunk, disorderly teenagers. She reminds herself this was her own choice, then straightens her blouse and nods unsurely, looking at Wolfgang for encouragement. He smiles slightly.

“Okay,” she says in a small voice.

Dani grins and the five of them walk down a dimly-lit hallway, down some stairs into the basement, and into a large, chilly room with a movie projected on a suspended sheet. Dani pushes Kala in front of her, forcing her to take a seat next to Wolfgang on the couch, and she looks around at the others – Lito, Capheus, Zakia, Kwon-ho and, to her annoyance, Lila and Joaquin. She wrinkles her nose slightly and sits next to Wolfgang, who sets his arm on the back of the couch so she can feel his warmth on her neck.

“Oh look,” hisses Lila, her voice just loud enough to carry. “They invited Miss Priss…”

Joaquin snorts and Wolfgang directs a dangerous glance at them.

Kala exhales, setting her jaw against Joaquin and Lila, who have looked at her and quietly snickered. She listens to Hernando quietly whisper about the synopsis of the film to Lito, who is hugging a pillow and hanging on every word. The party roars and quiets above them and the wind whips rain against the windows; the audio of the film whines as a girl walks through a dark hallway, the portraits on the wall shaking and howling; she cowers and cries for her mother, and a figure swoops past her as the music swells.

Kala expected to be more resilient, but at this image, she gasps and shrinks on the couch.

Wolfgang glances at her. “Really?”

“I told you I don’t like these,” she whispers.

“Right,” he says. “You know it’s…fictional.”

“Oh God,” says Kala quietly, watching a door creak open into the room of a sleeping child.

The child’s eyes shoot open and the figure slides forward, then turns, its face looming and misshapen. Kala shivers and shakes her head, and only relaxes when Nomi appears with a tray of hot chocolate. She settles on the couch with Amanita and grins.

“Ooh, demonic possession, my favorite,” she says, tossing a kernel of popcorn into her mouth.

Kala breathes in deeply and sips her hot chocolate. She focuses on Wolfgang’s warmth next to her, the movement of his arm as he eats popcorn, the scent of his detergent and shampoo. She wants to lean against him, to close her eyes and kiss his shoulder, to snuggle in his arms and listen to him tell his stories until she drifts off.

She also wants an assurance that he won’t leave her lonely, won’t need more than she can give him, but she knows that’s unlikely. She sips her hot chocolate and stares at the screen, then glances up as several partiers run overhead, laughing.

“You don’t party?” she murmurs to Wolfgang.

“No,” he says.

“You just…invite half the school to your home to–”

“It’s not my home,” he interrupts.

“Oh,” she says, startled. “You don’t live here?”

“I do,” he tells her. “But it’s not my home.”

Kala thinks, then whispers softly, “Okay.”

“Go on,” he says.

She glances at him. “Go on what?”

“I invite half the school to what?” he asks.

She perks her eyebrows. “Destroy everything your uncle owns?”

He grins gently and nods. “Yeah, he–”

Hernando shushes them and they look at him with an identical, affronted glance. Kala catches Nomi and Amanita smirk at this, and she sees Lila wrinkle her nose, stiffen, and snuggle with a pout against Joaquin. Kala breathes in and turns to look at Wolfgang, and is surprised by how close his face is.

“Um,” she whispers.

He swipes his thumb along the corner of her mouth. “You have some…whipped cream.”

She looks at him, wide-eyed, and the urge to ask him why the school’s most well-known bullies are here fades. She blinks.

“Oh,” she murmurs, touching her fingers to her lips.

“I got it,” he assures her.

She swallows and nods, then says, “Thanks.”

They hold each other’s gaze for a moment and she relaxes slightly. Then the music from the movie crashes and a character screams, and Kala looks reluctantly back at the screen, where she sees a woman investigating a mysterious clapping noise. She steels herself, pulling her knees up to her chest to hug, and the camera follows the woman as she goes into the cellar.

“No!” whispers Kala. “Why would you go down there?”

The clapping gets louder, and the candle the woman is holding whooshes out; the screen goes dark, and the door to the cellar claps shut. Everything goes silent except for the woman’s breathing, and then the music pounds and a bloodied, long-haired witch appears on screen.

Kala gasps and instinctively buries her face in Wolfgang’s shoulder. He doesn’t move for a moment and she’s about to pull away, embarrassed, but then he puts his arm around her and nuzzles the side of her head. She breathes in sharply when his hand finds her hip and gives it a squeeze. She knows she came here with every intention of talking to him, maybe even agreeing to a date, but it seems he’s under the impression that she planned to do more than talk.

She wonders now if Dani said something suggestive to him – which is likely – but she can’t find it within herself to be peeved. He’s too warm and he smells too good to consider moving. She glances up and shares a quick smile with him, her cheeks flushed dark, and then puts a tentative arm around his waist. She feels him relax and she smiles again, closing her eyes and focusing on his touch. She twitches her fingers experimentally on his abs, then presses her head more firmly against his chest, wanting to be closer.

She’s sure Nomi, Amanita, Dani, and Felix are furiously making eye contact and squeezing each other’s arms, just as she’s sure Lila is glowering.

She allows herself a tiny smirk and continues to watch the movie, which is only getting scarier; she feels more secure with Wolfgang’s arms around her, but still, every shadow, every creak of the trees outside, and every drop of rain has the potential to be something more sinister. She tries to breathe steadily and sip her hot chocolate, and it helps when Wolfgang thumbs over her side, but it’s hard to ignore the feeling of foreboding in her tummy.

“Does this have a happy ending?” she murmurs to Wolfgang.

“Does it look like it has a happy ending?” he replies quietly.

She swallows and forces herself to watch, then realizes with dread that she needs to use the restroom…alone, in a house which is drafty and dark, with a history of violence. She holds her breath. She could ask Dani or another girl to go with her, but that would make her seem weak.

_It’s not real. It’s a movie. There are no ghosts or demons or anything else in this house._

She wets her lips and glances at Wolfgang, then nudges him.

“Where’s your bathroom?” she asks.

“All the way down that hall,” he replies.

She nods and gets up, then walks stiffly down the hall, which is poorly lit. She hugs herself, keeping her gaze straight ahead, heart pounding. She scolds herself for agreeing to watch a movie like this and groans internally at the idea of sleeping tonight – she’s sure she’ll stay awake, with the lights on, listening to her favorite soundtracks.

She reaches the bathroom and locks herself inside after turning on the lights, then check behind the shower curtain for potential monsters.  She’s just washed her hands, a little calmer in the bright light, when there is a loud thunk and the lights go out. She freezes, trembling, and frantically searches for the light switch or the doorknob.

When she finds it, she swings the door open, but the hall has gone dark too. Her eyes flash in panic and she’s about to ask if anyone’s there, but then someone grabs her from behind and covers her mouth. She kicks and tries to scream, and then the arms are abruptly gone and the lights come back, revealing Joaquin and Lila, both falling over themselves as they laugh.

Kala covers her face, immediately sobbing, and they snort.

“Oh, don’t be so pathetic, it was a prank,” says Lila.

“Did you piss yourself?” asks Joaquin, wheezing.

Kala tries to hide her face, mouth dry, adrenaline coursing through her blood to the point of making her unsteady. She wipes her tears away angrily.

“That wasn’t funny–”

“Maybe not to you,” says Lila, still laughing.

Kala’s hands shake and she tries to speak again, but all she wants is to curl up and cry. She grits her teeth, trying to prevent fresh tears from springing.

“What a pussy,” observes Joaquin.

“What the fuck is going on?” says a new voice – Wolfgang, emerging in the hall with narrowed, hostile eyes.

“Just a little Halloween prank,” says Lila with a shrug.

He approaches Kala, carefully taking her arms in his hands; she tries to look away, ashamed of her tears, and he directs an outraged glare at Joaquin and Lila.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”  he snarls, and his tone makes Kala’s hair stand up.

“Oh, pfft, we didn’t  _hurt_  her,” says Lila.

“Get out,” retorts Wolfgang.

Lila rolls her eyes, but takes Joaquin’s arm, preparing to leave.

“Like you’d care if you weren’t trying to fuck her,” mumbles Joaquin.

“I’ve seen you do worse,” adds Lila, continuing to Kala, “you really think he’ll be impressed with you after the girls he’s had? How cute.”

Kala’s lips twitch in rage and Wolfgang turns an icy, humorless smile on Lila.

“Jealousy doesn’t look good on you,” he says quietly.

Lila looks Kala up and down. “Settling for  _that_  doesn’t look good on  _you_.”

Wolfgang huffs a cold laugh and gestures at Joaquin. “Right, because he’s a goddamn catch.”

Joaquin’s face contorts and he steps forward. Kala hastily wipes her eyes, heart pounding, and she looks back and forth between him and Wolfgang. If she’s honest, she’s surprised he’s this offended on her behalf, and she worries that Joaquin is perfectly correct – he’s only protecting her because he has ulterior motives. Still, he was so gentle when he looked at her to check if she was okay, and it would have been easier for him to simply put an arm around her and guide her away from Lila and Joaquin. But he didn’t. He stood his ground on principle alone.

“Wolfgang it’s okay,” Kala says in a small voice. “You don’t have to start a fight for me–”

Joaquin chuckles. “Even she knows she isn’t worth it–”

Kala gasps and covers her mouth as Wolfgang’s fist connects with Joaquin’s face.

“Oh my God!” she whispers, trying to reach for Wolfgang.

“Ugh!” groans Lila, tugging Joaquin away as he wipes his gushing nose. “You didn’t see that coming? God, you idiot, let’s go–

Joaquin flips Wolfgang and Kala off as Lila drags him down the hallway and out of sight. Kala stands still for a moment, stunned, and then turns her gaze reluctantly on Wolfgang.

“I–”

“Are you okay?” he interrupts, taking her in his arms again.

“Why…why  _do_  you care?” she murmurs.

He pauses, caught, and then a flush creeps on his cheeks. He shrugs gently and brushes her lingering tears away with him thumb. “I like you.”

She bites her bottom lip and breathes out slowly, face rapidly darkening. “I like you too. I…I came here to…well, I know I said I didn’t want to go out with you but I think that was an overreaction to my parents and honestly I wanted to say yes but I was confused and then panicked and I said no but now–”

He presses a soft, quick kiss to her mouth. She breathes in sharply, her fingers tightening in his shirt, and blinks at him. She’s never kissed anyone and she hardly expected it to happen in this context.

“…but now…now I…” she stumbles on, then whispers the only thing she can think to say. “Is your hand all right?”

He looks at her for a moment and then nods, laughing. He tucks her hair behind her ear and touches his nose to hers. She grins at the contact and puts her arms around his neck, amused how much she has to stretch on her toes to match his height.

“Do you….want to go on a walk sometime?” she asks quietly. “Or get a coffee?”

He nods and kisses her again in response; her eyelids flutter when she feels a brush of his tongue. She mumbles against his mouth and melts against him, her fingers and toes tingling with a type of neediness and excitement she’s never experienced. She pulls away to grin because she can’t help the intensity of her joy.

“Yeah,” he tells her. “Right now?”

She perks her eyebrows. “Right…now?”

He shrugs. “I don’t think you want to finish the movie.”

She glances down and allows herself a wide – if a bit abashed – smile. “Um, no.” Then she softens, sniffles, and says quietly, “Thank you.”

“They’re assholes,” he replies.

“You slept with her,” she reminds him.

He contemplates this for a moment, then says, “Sometimes I’m an idiot.”

“Mm,” she murmurs, putting her hand through his hair. “Maybe.”

“Oh, okay Dandekar, that’s how you flirt?”

“Yes,” she says simply. “You are…sometimes…an idiot.”

He grins and squeezes her waist so she laughs. She brushes her nose against his and they both stay close, holding each other’s gaze. Then he shakes his head slightly.

“Fuck,” he mumbles. “I didn’t think you’d kiss me.”

She blushes deeply. “You kissed me.”

“You kissed back,” he tells her.

She blushes more. “ _Yes_ , I know, but…”

“You didn’t want me to kiss you?” he jokes.

She shoves him lightly and rolls her eyes, but then she grows solemn and whispers, “I’ve wanted you to kiss me since last year.”

He nods and kisses her again and she grins once more, her heart overflowing, almost painful. She makes a tiny, contented sound and grips his shirt. She suddenly needs to be alone with him, to talk for hours.

“So, coffee,” she murmurs carefully. “Like…a date? You want to…date me?”

He raises his eyebrows, watching her expression. “Yes…”

She hesitates. “You don’t tend to… _date_ …girls. And, well, I don’t love the idea of something casual – not, not that there’s anything wrong with that of course – but I’m…I…” She sighs while he studies her and goes on in a very small voice, “I’m new to this. I – I’ve never even been kissed before…before this.”

The light in his eyes indicates surprise but otherwise his expression is changed. “Oh.”

She laughs, blushing again. “Yes.” Then she glances down, hugging herself. “Um, did…did Dani give you a certain impression?”

“She told me you wanted to make a big mistake with me tonight,” he confirms, nodding.

“Oh, I see,” says Kala brightly, nodding too. “I’ll kill her.”

He grins, laughing, and tips his head down. “Yeah, don’t worry, I didn’t think she was being that honest.”

Kala sucks gently on her bottom lip. “But you…you  _are_  surprised I’ve never kissed anyone.”

He shrugs and nods. She slowly smiles, blushing harder.

“I don’t mind making…a few little mistakes tonight,” she tells him.

He smirks crisply. “You’re in luck, I’m great at leading girls down a dangerous path.”

“Then you’re just what I’m looking for,” she says with a laugh.

He laughs too, shaking his head, and she closes the space between them and leans on him again. He stares at her, softening, and makes a small noise of surprise.

“You know I’ve wanted to date you forever, right?” he asks her. “I never stop thinking about you.”

She breathes in, goosebumps forming on her skin. “Wolfgang…”

“Really,” he says softly, tucking her hair behind her ear. He shrugs. “I’ve been in love with you for two years.”

Her eyes widen and she feels the strength leave her legs. “You–you.” She swallows, unprepared for this, especially coming from a boy who is consistently to blame for the girls crying in the school bathroom. She starts to nod, breath shallow, unsure how to respond or if she’s still conscious. “You…love me?”

He nods.

“You?” she whispers.

“You don’t have to feel the same but I’ve never told you and I…wanted to,” he admits, glancing down and rubbing the back of his head. She doesn’t speak and he mumbles, “Please say somethi–”

“I do feel the same,” she whispers instantly. “I – I went to every one of your games–”

“I know,” he says. “I always looked for you.”

She starts to breathe rapidly. “Oh my God, I – I didn’t expect you to say that tonight, I – how could you  _know_  that?”

He shrugs again and she realizes what she previously thought impossible is true – he’s shy. She wants to reassure him with a touch but she’s fairly sure she’ll simply flail and it’s best to hold as still as possible. She has forgotten the party, the movie, the very hallway she’s standing in.

“I saw you last year and I couldn’t stop thinking about you and…” He trails off, fighting a tiny smile. “I asked Mr. Wagner if I could do that project with you in history.”

She stares. “It was randomly assigned.”

“I know,” he says. “And he told me no, said he thought I just wanted the smartest girl in the class, so I…” He hesitates. “I broke into his office and changed your name on the chart.” He grimaces slightly. “I realize now that this sounds creepy but at the time I thought–”

“It doesn’t sound creepy,” she says affectionately. “It’s sweet.” Then she frowns. “I don’t remember hearing that Mr. Wagner’s office was broken into…”

“That’s because I picked the lock,” he replies, adding with raised eyebrows, “because I’m a piece of shit and you’re a good person who knows better than to get involved with me–”

“No, I’ve,” she interrupts softly, then forces out, “I’ve been in love with you too.”

He breathes out, glances down, and mumbles, “Well, that doesn’t make me less of a piece of shit.” Then he meets her eyes intently. “You – wait – you have?”

She nods, pressing closer, desperate to convince him. “Yes I’ve just never admitted it to myself, I kept telling myself I couldn’t feel that way but I do.”

He shakes his head slowly, then laughs, grins, and kisses her hard. “Fuck, okay…”

She grins too, touching her nose to his, and they grip each other and sway slightly. She’s about to speak, but then she turns at a noise and sees Felix in the hall, wearing an alien mask with giant googly-eyes. He’s frozen in place, a cocktail hoisted above his head. Then he lets out a yell.

“Oh, shit! Fuck yeah! Finally, fuck, I was getting sick of hearing Wolfie whine about you!”

“Felix,” says Wolfgang tiredly.

Kala laughs and blushes. “Um…”

“Fuck yeah,” repeats Felix, tugging off the mask and shaking his head. He stumbles drunkenly and leans on the wall. “Oh hey! Do you two want to help me shit on our coach’s desk? Dani said she’d drive.”

Wolfgang breathes out and squeezes Kala’s arms as she looks at him in alarm. He goes over to Felix and shakes him.

“You’re drunk, she’s drunk, go upstairs and sleep or fuck or play mario kart so I don’t get a call to bail you out like last time.”

Felix nods sagely. “Yeah….yeah, okay, but tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah, tomorrow,” says Wolfgang, rolling his eyes.

“Congratulations,” Felix slurs, nodding at Kala. “She’s, like, way too fucking smart and good for you, okay Wolfie?” He points at Wolfgang and says to Kala. “He’s going to fuck up, guaranteed, try not to be too hard on him. Unless he, like, cheats on you. Then you have my permission to fucking rotisserie his dick–”

“Okay,” says Wolfgang, turning Felix and shoving him down the hall.

Kala and Wolfgang have just turned to each other, starting to laugh, when they hear Felix bellow in the next room: “Hey everybody, shut up, listen to this: Wolfie and Dandekar are–”

Then they hear him shout “ouch” and exchange a knowing smirk, sure that Sun slugged him in the arm. They laugh quietly, reaching each other again, and Wolfgang takes Kala close.

“C’mere,” he says, sliding a hand down her arm to take her hand and leading her to the left down a new hall. “I have somewhere we can hide.”

“Hide?” she asks.

“From the party and the movie,” he explains.

She nods eagerly and follows him through the dark, clinging close and smiling, heady and unsteady on her feet. She grins, pressing her face to the back of his arm while she trails behind in the hall, and he opens the door to a bedroom.

“Is this your room?” she asks with a wrinkled nose.

“Yeah, I…like being down here, my family doesn’t bother me here,” he explains quietly.

She nods and then takes a deep, steadying breath. She’s never been in a boy’s bedroom before. He turns on a low light and shuts the door, then looks at her as she examines the space – a large bed with gray sheets, a simple silver reading lamp on the bedside table, a bookshelf with a flask on one of the stacks, a soccer ball and some cleats in the corner, a television, and a large stereo. She also notes a motorcycle helmet and lingers on the memories of watching him ride into the school parking lot.

Her mouth goes dry and she looks at him, then puts her arms around his neck. She swallows and breathes in again, cheeks hot.

“So,” she whispers. “I…I should text my parents to say I’m with Riley.”

He nods and locks his arms around her waist. “How likely is your dad to murder me?”

She hums playfully. “I think very likely so you’re my secret for now.”

“Fine with me.” He grins. “Want to make out?”

She laughs and squeezes his shoulders hard, then glances down, tucks her hair behind her ear, and softly nods.

“Um, I… I do,” she admits, meeting his eyes with a tiny grin. “Yes.” She takes her phone from her pocket and holds up a finger, then quickly texts her parents. “Okay…”

He nuzzles her and kisses her softly, then guides her backward. Her pulse spirals and she starts to sweat at the idea of kissing on his bed. She tongues over her lips and blinks; he kisses her again and her eyes slip shut at the pleasure, and then she lets her body melt into his and he nudges her onto his bed, following her down. She adjusts to the feeling of being underneath him, then breathes in sharply when he rocks against her. Her stomach swoops and she opens her mouth to let him deepen the kiss.

She wants to moan but she holds back, then spontaneously tangles her hands in his hair and grins against his lips.

“You…taste good,” she whispers.

He flicks his eyes into hers and smiles, then tucks his face into her neck and kisses her here. She jumps at the sensation, blinking rapidly, and then gasps, breathy and open-mouthed, at the feeling of his tongue under her ear. She sinks into the mattress and slides her hands down his back, then tips her hips forward experimentally. He groans quietly, lifting up to look at her, and she grins, surges to meet his lips in another kiss, and he chuckles against her mouth and flips over so she’s straddling him.

She meets his eyes quickly, overheated and flushed all over. He smiles softly and reaches to tug on her necklace, a slender chain with a K charm. His knuckles brush the tops of her breasts and she stops breathing. He releases it and lets it fall back on her skin.

He shakes his head, studying her, and she slowly leans to kiss him again. He moves his hands down her back and holds her hips, and then sits forward to kiss her more enthusiastically. He slips his tongue over her lips and this time she moans.

“I –” She whispers, eyes going wide. “I didn’t mean to…do that.”

He watches her. “It’s okay, it’s hot.”

She glances down, then breathes out and fans herself. “Oh my.”

He laughs at this then urges her closer. “C’mere.”

They continue to kiss, turning again after a moment so he’s on top, and she hyperventilates for a moment upon realizing he’s hard. It doesn’t help when he mumbles “at least this time you’re here, not in my head,” but she can’t think too long about what this implies because he moves against her and she moans again.

She notices her pulse between her legs and she breathes in, slowing the kiss and seeking his eyes. He moves his nose against hers and exhales, then turns so he’s on his side and props his head up, looking at her.

She bites her bottom lip and looks down. “Sorry…”  
  


“No,” he says seriously. “I know you don’t want to go that far.”

She meets his eyes, softening. “You don’t…mind that about me?”

He shakes his head and thumbs over her lips. “No.” He smiles, amused. “You don’t mind I’m the opposite?”

She laughs and shakes her head. “No.”

Then she smiles and snuggles against him, tucking her face into his chest while he hugs her tightly.

“I like you,” she adds in a breathy whisper. “Just like this.”

He hums and plays with her hair. “Me too.”

“Can I stay here so the evil spirits don’t get me?” she asks.

He laughs and nods. “Yeah.”

He kisses her forehead and she feels his lips twitch in a smile. She smiles too, relaxing against him, still buzzing with heat and trembling slightly. She closes her eyes and breathes in his scent deeply, then laughs on impulse, too ecstatic to contain herself.


End file.
